Begrudged Tolerance is Magic
by Isabella Auditore
Summary: Long story short, I agreed to help Discord take over Earth. So sorry! Anyway, in return, he's allowing me to write a few one-shots about him, with the rule that for every fluff chapter, the next has to help him take over. Alas, Discord loves interrupting, so he spends most of his time trying my patience. ((Author is a character. Rated T just in case for the non-fluff chapters!))
1. Chapter 1

_((Just so you know:_

Regular = Me/human/story  
**Bold** = Discord's interruptions  
_Italics_ = Author's notes  
_((Italics in double-brackets)) _= Out of character me, as in Isabella Auditore.

_Enjoy, and I hope you don't take this idea too seriously!))_

* * *

_A/N: So this story is basically a cute day out featuring one of my OTPs, Fluttercord! He gets a little OOC, cause he's in luuurrrvv, so please don't yell at me._

* * *

A Harmonious Day

Discord, Spirit of Chaos, Lord of Disharmony, King of the Unpredictable, was currently laying on his stomach, enjoying the pleasant warmth of Celestia's sun, gazing at the small, yellow figure of Fluttershy as she finished off her salad. She had no idea the draconequus was watching her at first. Not until she opened her eyes, at least. Once the shy pegasus spotted Discord, she paused and tilted her head to the side. The sight of it would've melted the iciest of hearts.  
"I'm sorry, but is something wrong?" Fluttershy asked softly, just as a gentle breeze lifted at strands of her mane. Discord sighed.  
"No, nothing's wrong, my dear." He smiled dreamily. Then, as if he suddenly remembered who he was and what he was doing, he shook his head and cleared his throat awkwardly, the stupidly happy smile gone.  
Fluttershy blinked, but smiled nonetheless and then continued to nibble at a lettuce leaf.  
"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, Discord. You seemed sad recently." The yellow pegasus commented, a concerned expression filling her eyes.  
Discord, slightly taken aback-

**No, stop. Stop right now.**

...slightly taken aback, went to ask Fluttershy what she meant. Of course, Discord had been feeling pretty awful lately, especially after his-

**I said stop, so naturally I assumed you would stop. Of course you could be trusted, I thought. Humans love that whole 'honesty' thing. Ehh, or something like it. Honour? Maybe. Who cares? Not me. Therefore, no one should care! Anyway, my point is, I expect you to obey me when I speak.**

Ehh... especially after his, well. After the events of late involving Tirek. Even if his friends had forgiven him-

**Okay, let me get something clear. I asked you to obey me. So, in plain, easy-to-understand words, please explain what part of 'obey me' you didn't understand. Are humans really as stupid as I was led to believe? Or are you just an exception?**

Umm... Okay, I'll humor you. I guess whatever you are - some sort of virus, or whatever - can read what I'm writing. Unless you can just sense it, but let's be realistic here.

**Oh good! I'm being acknowledged at last! Well, at the very least, you've stopped writing that Celestia-awful story. Anyway, now that I have your attention-**

Whoa, not so fast! First, what are you, and how can you understand this? Secondly, it wasn't _that_ bad, was it?

**Oh, sweetie...**

Hey, don't you 'Oh sweetie' me! I don't know who you are, so I want to know before you start demanding things.

**Okay, so somepony's a little grumpy. Oh wait, humans don't use 'somepony', do they? Ugh. So some**_**body**_**'s a little grumpy. **

Did you just refer to me as a human? And use the term 'somepony'? Are you a pony or something?

**Didn't you **_**just**_** ask for your questions to be answered? Ahh, it's your own fault. And no, I'm **_**or something**_**. **

No. No way. You're not- are you? No! No way!

**'**_**No, no way! You can't be him! Waah!**_**' Did you hear that? That's what you sound like right now. And yes, I am me. The Lord of Chaos. Discord, if you wish. And I do **_**not**_** go on picnics with Fluttershy!**

That was awfully defensive of you. Also, I never mentioned it was a picnic.

**So we're just glazing over the whole 'Discord is talking to you through your magic-lighty-box-thing'? Okay, fine by me. It just makes everything so much easier.**

That also sounds like changing the subject. But I said I'd humor you, so I'm gonna stick with that. It makes _what_ easier?

**Why, taking over Earth, of course!**

...

**Hey, I heard that! **

It's just that... do you really expect me to help you take over the world? From my laptop?

**I'm not saying it won't take time. And besides, it says on your 'Tumbleweed' you're already part of an army trying to get Loki to rule your planet, so why not me too?**

Sigh... It's called 'Tumblr', and that's mostly a joke. Wait... how do you know who Loki is?

**We're getting off-topiiiiiic!**

Right, right. So, in my supposed aim to get you to rule Earth, what would you have me do?

**Um... What?**

I'll make it simpler: Discord, what do you want me to do?

**...Um...**

Wait a minute. You, _Discord_, do not have a plan?

**Well... to be honest, I thought you'd be a bit more resistant. I thought I'd have to fight you in this crazy battle-of-the-wills and in the midst of that, I'd think of something ingenious. Sooo, no. Not technically.**

So what you're saying is that you're no more dangerous than a voice on my laptop until you think of something?

**Uhh, yeah actually. Pretty much. Couldn't have put it better.**

Well... Since you're here...

**What? Well, spit it out, human!**

My name's, uh, Isabella... no, um... GalifreyGal... no... Um, how about you just call me Delta?

**How 'bout I just call you 'Human'?**

Anyway, since you're here, and you were complaining earlier about my writing being out of character for you...

**Uh-uh. No way. No-h-h-ho wayyy. I am **_**NOT**_** and I repeat **_**NOT **_**going to help you with your writing! Especially if you're going to write this awful, untrue, completely false stuff that never, ever happened. Especially not last week. Nope.**

Oh come on, Discord! It's the least you can do if I help you take over Earth!

**So you've agreed to help me, then.**

No! Wait, yes. Uhh, how about we strike a deal?

**Ugh. I'm listening.**

I will promise to help you in any and every way I can to help you take over Earth. In return, you have to help me with short stories about you.

**Let me think. Hmm... no.**

Oh please! How many authors get the opportunity for the character to write his own dialogue? Or check if it's completely character-accurate?

**I said no, which means yes. I mean, no.**

Listen to this idea, then.

**Nope. Not listening. LALALAAA-**

How about I write two separate kinds of stories? On one hand, I'll do my cute ones with reformed-you and the Mane 6. On the other, I'll think up ways you could take over Equestria again, which might inspire you for Earth. 3:1 ratio.

**Okay, you've managed to catch my attention. Well done, by the way. Alas, your ratio is the wrong way around. It should be 1:3.**

Or, to make everyone happy, every second chapter. Deal?

**You're so **_**predictable**_**. It must be so boring in a land without a King of Chaos. Fine, Ms Human. You've got yourself a deal. But we're starting tomorrow. You look tired.**

...

**...That's Fluttershy's influence, I swear. I was never this sappy before. But seriously, go to sleep. I don't want my only means of escape falling asleep on the light-box. As much as I hate to admit it, I need you.**

Gee, thanks.

**Don't get used to it.**

* * *

_A/N: Wow, okay. So Discord can talk to me now. If I've finally gone crazy, well..._  
_To those of you who were genuinely looking forward to the Fluttercord picnic, don't worry! It shall return!_

_((This is a weird new way of writing a Fanfic for me, so if it's awful, please let me know. If someone else had this idea before me, I'm so very sorry and I had no intention of stealing it. Anyway, I hope to see you in the next chapter!))_


	2. Chapter 2

_((Thanks so much for reviewing! Seriously, I get little knots of joy when I see that little chat-bubble. And thanks for the crit! I'll be sure to work on that. For now, enjoy! Also, 'Caorthanach' is pronounced 'Queer-hann-ack', just so ya know!))_

_A/N: So, here begins the first of the one-shots. Since last time we were rudely interrupted, I'm more than happy to go back to that picnic!_

* * *

Discord's Picnic

**You know I can read?**

Oh, really? You must be so smart. Now go away, I'm about to start the story.

**You're not writing that again. I won't allow it!**

What? How do you know what I'm writing?

**D'you really think I can't read something just because it's in italics or underlined?**

B-but there's a line and everything! No, you know what? Fine. I have an idea that'll keep the both of us happy. Now stop interrupting and go... I dunno, rearrange my harddrive again, because that was soooo funny.

**Ahem. It clearly was.**

...Go away.

Princess Twilight Sparkle was the first pony of the Council of Friendship to notice something was very wrong in Ponyville. It happened when she left her Tree-Castle in search of some more quills. It only took her a few minutes to realise that nopony was nearby.  
"Huh, that's strange. Ponyville's usually really busy this time of the day. I wonder where everypony is?" She muttered aloud.  
That's when she heard the scream. The purple Princess whirled around to face the direction of the scream. She was frozen for a split second, then braced her muscles and shot off into the air, her wings unfurling as she did so. She was joined in seconds by Rainbow Dash, who seemed to have come from the Castle.  
"Twilight! Did you hear that?" Rainbow stared around, searching for the source of the scream.  
"I did. It came from over here!" Twilight exclaimed, then flew off towards the fading echo, Rainbow Dash close behind.

In the centre of Ponyville, Applejack was selling some apples at a stall. She'd just made a great deal with Pinkie Pie, who wanted to make - in her words - 'tonnes and tonnes of Apple Crumble!' Pinkie was going to buy the whole batch in return for a few bits and a first taste of the Crumble.  
"Now Pinkie, ya sure you even like Apple Crumble? Ah know it's a dessert n' all, but it's not usually sweet. Ah just don't want y'all t' be disappointed-" Applejack warned.  
"Don't worry, AJ! I _love_ Apple Crumble! It's one of my favourites. Especially if it's served with ice-cream! Or jelly! Or jelly and ice-cream! Mmmm... And sprinkles! Ooh, and maybe some chocolate sauce? Or raspberry? Or lime? Oo, oo! Why not all three?" Pinkie giggled, being her more-than-energetic self. Applejack sighed and rolled her eyes, but she smiled nonetheless.  
That's when they heard the scream.

Outside the Caroussel Boutique, Rarity stared up in horror at the monstrous thing that had made her scream. It was nothing like she'd ever seen before. Huge, beady eyes watched her eyery move as strands of black hair moved in a soft breeze. A forked tongue slithered in and out of its mouth, tasting the air.  
No, Rarity was wrong. It did look like something she'd seen before. It looked like a giant snake, similar to a king cobra, but with a mop of messy black hair and glowing red eyes that pierced her. Slowly, the creature's jaws opened, revealing a terrifying collection of sharp teeth that gleamed in Celestia's sun.  
"Eep!" Rarity squeaked, unable to scream like before. She was too busy staring right back into its eyes. There was a flash of flames - _purple_ flames - and Rarity was left unconscious on the ground, her bags of fabric forgotten.

"Rarity!" Four voices called in distress as they saw the white unicorn fall to the ground before the giant snake thing. Rainbow Dash and Twilight were just further away than Applejack and Pinkie Pie, so the Earth ponies got to the scene much quicker.  
"Hey, you big meanie! That wasn't very nice!" Pinkie yelled at the snake, which was clearly about as large as a Hydra. To everypony's surprise, the snake-thing laughed. Or, at least, it sounded like a laugh. Whatever it was sent chills up Twilight's spine.  
"Oh, little pink pony. I'm sorry to say that _I'm_ not very nice. Well, actually, I'm not sorry." The fact that the snake spoke caught the four ponies off-guard, but the creepy voice that emanated from the creature was enough to chill the bones of Celestia herself. Judging by the voice, however, the creature was female.

Now, being a Princess has its quirks, as Twilight knew very well. Along with wings, a crown and some improved magic, there were other things that are useful when trying to intimidate a foe. One of these is the Royal Canterlot Voice.  
"I am Princess Twilight Sparkle of Equestria." Twilight's eyes suddenly glowed white as she howled her words in the Royal Canterlot Voice. It boomed around, filling the space and honestly unnerving Twilight a little. "I demand that you reveal your identity to me!"  
To their surprise, the snake chuckled.  
"Oh, by all means, _Princess_." The snake had characteristically elongated 's' sounds when it spoke. "I am Caorthanach, Mother of Evil."  
"Caorthanach... Caorthanach..." Twilight murmered to herself, after she'd calmed down a little. Then she looked up at a puzzled but angered Rainbow Dash. "Aha! I read a book about Celtic Pony Legends, from before the rule of Celestia and Luna. It mentioned something about a giant snake called Caorthanach, but not much was known about it, since it was the only one of its kind. Though, there were stories that it could shoot fire. And that the fire was poisonous." Twilight glanced down at Rarity's unmoving form and hastily began speaking again. "B-but that's just a myth. _Fire_ can't be poisonous. It's not possible. It looks like it just causes sleep."  
"I hope you're right, Twilight." Rainbow Dash sighed.  
However, while the alicorn and the pegasus were distracted, Pinkie and Applejack were arguing. Twilight couldn't really hear what about, but it was too late either way.  
"Applejack! Pinkie Pie!" Rainbow cried. "Look out!"

A jet of purple flames erupted from the snake's mouth and surrounded the two Earth ponies. When the fire died away, the two friends had collapsed in a heap.  
"No!" Rainbow yelled. "Ugh, I am gonna make that thing regret the day it came to Ponyville!" She was about to fly off toward Caorthanach when Twilight held her back with a hoof.  
"Rainbow, I need you to distract it while I find Fluttershy. We have to find Fluttershy and at least try to activate our Rainbow Power. That's our only way of defeating that thing." She sighed, then added to herself. "I hope."

Twilight teleported herself to Fluttershy's cottage to see if she could find the yellow pegasus while Rainbow was left to make sure everypony stayed away from Caorthanach. It didn't take long to find all the missing Ponyville residence. Most were either hiding or unconscious.  
"Fluttershy, are you here?" Twilight called frantically, staring around the quaint little house.  
"Goodness, Twilight, are you okay? You sound awfully worried!" Fluttershy appeared from a doorway, a concerned expression on her face. When she caught sight of Twilight's haunted face and shaky hooves, she knew something was seriously wrong. "Oh no, what's happened?"  
"We have to go help Rainbow Dash! There's a giant snake attacking Ponyville and we need your help to activate our Rainbow Power! Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie Pie are unconscious and could be in trouble!" Twilight half-gasped. Fluttershy squeaked.  
"Oh, no no no! We have to help them!" Fluttershy cried. "But... Discord will be here shortly, and I don't want to abandon him-"  
"It's okay, I'll leave a note." Twilight spoke hurriedly. Her horn flashed and a piece of paper materialized. "'Dear Discord, Gone to save Ponyville from legendary giant snake. Don't wait up. Love, Twilight and Fluttershy'. Now, c'mon! We've gotta go!"

Rainbow Dash was playing a dangerous game as she flew ever-closer to Caorthanach. She had learned that Sonic Rain-Punches were next to useless, and taunting did nothing to anger the beast. All Rainbow Dash could do was distract it... er, _her_ by flying around and dodging purple fireballs.  
"Guys!" Rainbow shouted when she spotted her flying friends. She zoomed over at an incredible speed, only to remember she had a job to do protecting Ponyville. She swerved around, leaving her friends with an impressive breeze.  
Fluttershy and Twilight exchanged a glance before flying after her.

Rainbow was doing an impressive job of dodging the flames. In fact, it was close to flawless. That was, until one tiny part of a flame licked at her right wing, and she came tumbling out of the sky. The two remaining ponies cried out in alarm and flew to their friend. She was hunched on the ground, but appeared to still be awake. Rainbow looked up and smiled as her two friends landed beside her.  
"Heh, I did pretty good there, huh?" The cyan pegasus grinned tiredly and yawned.  
"Yeah, you did great. Just rest here for now while Fluttershy and I take down this snake." Twilight said, forcing a smile.  
"Okay." Rainbow Dash yawned again. "Good luck, you guys!"  
"Oh my, it seems like you'll really need it." The voice of Caorthanach loomed over them, covering the three winged ponies with her shadow. It took Twilight a moment to realise they were trapped in an alley.  
"Fluttershy, use your Stare!" Twilight begged, her calm act crumbling easily. Fluttershy gulped, but instead of objecting, flew up to the snake's head. The Stare worked better like that. The little yellow pegasus gulped, and before she could so much as prepare to Stare, Caorthanach's jaws yawned wide, exposing sharp teeth and the buildup of purple fire that licked at her forked tongue and at the roof of her mouth.  
Fluttershy squeaked in fear and squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the scorch.

Which, surprisingly, didn't come.  
Fluttershy frowned and opened her eyes. Before her was the very confused and very annoyed face of Caorthanach, but her jaws appeared sealed shut. A disembodied chuckle floated around, and Fluttershy found herself suddenly a whole lot less scared.  
The great snake writhed in frustration, but found that she could not move. There were chains holding her down that had materialised out of nowhere.  
Then, with a flash of light, a draconequus appeared before the snake, a superior smirk on his face. At the sight of Discord, Caorthanach began to twist and turn frantically, her eyes wide with fear. At the same time, Fluttershy noticed a dangerous glint in Discord's eyes. She was too busy tending to the extra-sleepy Rainbow Dash to do anything, though.  
"So, Caorie! Long time no see. Though, you haven't changed much." The Lord of Chaos grinned. "I have, however. Y'see, ever since I banished you to the bottom of a lake, I've wondered what I would do if you ever escaped. While I was still the ruler of Equestria, I knew I'd have you encased in stone. _What could be crueler?_ I thought. Heh, guess the joke was on me, though. I got a taste of my own medicine... twice! Over a thousand years trapped in stone. I can tell you, it's not fun!" Discord began pacing in mid air, a twisted smirk on his face. Despite the size difference, 'Caorie' was still overly terrified of the mismatched Spirit of Chaos.  
"No, after I broke free the first time, I thought I'd probably just lock you up somewhere. Something boring like that. Predictable. But then, when I made some friends after another while in stone, I realised something. I would protect them. I would protect my friends with every ounce of power I own. And you, Caorie, have hurt my friends. So, what could I possibly do? Nothing." Discord paused for dramatic effect.  
The alicorn and the pegasus watched the events, taking care of Rainbow Dash as she slipped in and out of what was clearly some kind of weird, unconscious dream.  
"Nothing in my magic is strong enough to repay you for harming my friends. If you'd just threatened them, then maybe you might've gotton away with just a good ol' fashioned 'Discording'. What's the opposite of evil? Oh, that's right. Good. No, that is way too nice of me. Maybe friendship _has_ made me soft. Oh well! Either way, you're gonna be sorry you ever came back."

"How about this? I'll release you and your powers, and then we'll fight. But here's the twist... I won't use any of my magic on you!" Discord chuckled.  
"Discord, no! We can't defeat her if you lose!" Twilight finally spoke up, knowing how likely it was for Discord to just gamble away their lives.  
The draconequus _tsked _disappointedly.  
"Don't you listen, Twilight? If I lose, then you're not allowed to defeat her. Therefore, there's no point in even trying. Okay?"  
"What?!" Twilight and Fluttershy exclaimed.  
"Rules are ruuuules!" Discord half-sung. The two winged ponies exchanged a glance, but moved a little further back.  
Discord snapped his claws and the chains around Caorthanach disappeared with a flash. The snake-beast stretched her jaws wide, allowing the purple flames to build up again.

Suddenly, Discord was much bigger than her. He towered over her as the sky turned dark with storm clouds. Thunder rumbled in the distance. When the Spirit of Chaos spoke, it was like rolls of thunder booming around. He sounded crazed and most certainly angry.  
"You harmed my friends. You deserve much worse than what I am about to do." Discord inhaled and roared a strange, unrecognisable word. At that exact moment, purple fire shot out of the snake's mouth. They collided with Discord, who wavered, but stayed strong as Caorthanach simply stopped and blinked. Then, with a shriek, the beast folded into itself, eventually leaving nothing behind but the echo of its cry.

"So..." Discord tried to hide a yawn. "Who wants hay burgers? My treat!"

**Wow.**

'Wow' what? Wow good? Or wow bad?

**Wow.**

Ugh, you're useless! You agreed to _help _me!

**I just found your art folder. Wow.**

Wait, so did you even read any of this?!

**Nah. I got bored when I wasn't in the first paragraph. But seriously, I thought you were crazy **_**before**_** I saw your art folder. What's with all the bloodied emo cats? And lack of me?**

For Luna's sake- they're _not emo cats!_ They just... happen to be drawn with emo hairstyles. What? I changed my art style! Look at the dates! Also, if you looked at the pictures labelled 'Discord'...

**But there're only three of those! Plus one I found that's just my silhouette. And besides, I'm not doing anything chaotic in any of them!**

Look at this one... You're drinking chocolate milk from a pink cloud! And you're holding a planet in your paw! _That's_ not chaotic?

**Nope.**

Ugh... why not?!

**Because I've done it before. Repeated behavior is not chaos. It is boring. Okay? Now get some sleep, or I'll find that stupid 'Caorthanach' for you and **_**make**_** you sleep.**

Aww, you really do care!

**No, I just need you alive long enough to set me free.**

Lovely.

**;)**

* * *

_A/N: Uh oh, that wasn't fluffy! I'm sorry! Well, in two more chapters, there'll be fluff. I swear!_

_((W.O.W. I'm so tired. Goodnighty night, and see you all in the morning! ...Depending on timezones, of course.))_


	3. Chapter 3

_((Kay, I'm genuinely surprised that I've been updating regularly. Usually, I post a chapter every two days or so, maybe. I feel so proud right now... I'm being consistant! :D))_

_A/N: Okay, so I have to fulfil my end of the deal now. Prepare for the villain to win. I'm so sorry, guys._

* * *

To Win Equestria

**First, I think I have some things to-**

No. Just this once, would you let me write without interruptions? Please? This once? Please?

**Ugh. You're no fun. I only wanted to congratulate you on making such a **_**huge**_** impact with an unimaginably large fanbase. I'll surely gain followers for my cause with **_**your**_** help. I totally don't regret ending up in **_**your**_** magic-box.**

The sarcasm is strong with this one. Now shut up, I'm going to help you. If you're not careful, I'll give you some stupid lines.

...Nothing? Good. Stay quiet. I'm writing.

**Urrghh...**

Lord Tirek had Princess Twilight's friends in his grasp. They were trapped in the metal cage Discord had formed, unable to flee. To Tirek's amusement, the ponies were still reeling from their friend's betrayal. They were weak and magic-less, to be used as bait for the fourth Alicorn Princess. Everything was set- there was just one more thing Tirek had to do before confronting the Princess. Smirking, he turned to face Discord.

"Oh, Tirek, by the way..." Discord began, a curious frown on his face. "Did you see _this_ coming?" Before Tirek could so much as ask what he meant, Discord clicked his claws. Suddenly, Lord Tirek found himself reeling from a powerful physical blow to his side. While he recovered, Discord summoned a strange contraption. With a dark chuckle, the King of Chaos switched the contraption on.  
"What..?" Tirek's eyes widened in shock. Discord aimed the device at Tirek, and he felt a dangerously powerful draining sensation as the thing sucked up his magic. "N-no!" He called, his voice suddenly weak. This was not a part of the plan. This was not expected at all. Tirek slowly shrunk down to his weakened form, leaving him powerless. With a snap, Discord created another cage to hold the defeated creature.

"Discord! I knew we trust you!" A quiet voice called out from the cage by Discord's mismatched feet. The pink-maned yellow pegasus appeared at the bars, her small form still weak without her magic. Fluttershy smiled up at the draconequus, her betrayed tears gone at last.  
Discord crouched down beside the cage and gazed in, a disconscerting smirk still stretched across his features.  
"Oh, my dear. I'm sorry to disappoint you once again, but you fail to realise that I now hold with me most of the magic in Equestria. If I absorb this, Twilight will have no chance of overpowering me, and this world will be mine!" Discord giggled like a schoolfilly at his own plan. It was foolproof, given he could easily defeat Twilight without the Elements of Harmony. Tirek's magic was just a precaution.

The ponies trapped in the cage exclaimed their fear at Discord's revelation. Celestia knew how long he'd had the plan to take Equestria.  
To their horror, Discord opened the device containing the magic and pulled out a bag, supposedly brimming with power. He paused, savouring the fear he felt radiating off his 'friends'. They were probably wondering if he'd ever considered them friends.  
Discord frowned, holding the bag above his head, and tore it open, allowing all the magic inside to fall out onto him. He absorbed the contents with a pleasurable shiver.  
"Ooh, that's a lot of magic. Wow." The King of Chaos twitched with power, feeling it sink in. He grinned and stretched. "Hah! This is great! I could do anything!" Discord snapped his claws gently, testing the waters a little. All around him, spikes of pure candycane erupted from the ground, pointing out in all directions. Discord's eyes widened in amazement.  
A daring grin stretched across his face as Discord stared at his paw. Even as he watched, surges of magical power flowed through him. Then, with a decisive sniff, Discord teleported away with a flash of light. From the cage, there came the sound of quiet sobbing.

Discord chose a fitting place for the battle. He appeared in the courtyard of the Castle of the Two Sisters with a flash.  
Princess Twilight found herself suddenly facing Discord in the Castle courtyard. She stared around in confusion, growing angry at the huge amout of magic surging inside her. She blamed it for her random teleportation, never thinking it could've been the fault of the draconequus.  
"Discord? What're you doing here?" Twilight asked, suddenly suspicious as to his motives. After all, the last she'd heard was that Discord had betrayed ponykind and joined Tirek. But, with no sign of the magic-stealing beast, Twilight felt a small spark of hope begin to form inside her. Maybe Discord had realised the error of his ways and was here to tell Twilight to retrieve the Princesses and to lock Tirek back up in Tartarus.  
"Twilight, my friend. I come with good news! Tirek has been defeated, thanks to yours truly. He's been locked up, and his magic confiscated." Discord grinned.  
Twilight blinked.  
"Oh. Really? Well... great. Is everypony safe? Are the girls okay?" The Princess asked, a little shocked at the sudden turn of events. She was expecting some sort of battle, but this... this was a little anti-climactic. Not that she was complaining, of course. She sat back on her haunches.  
"Oh, your pony-friends are fine. They're still weak, but that won't matter soon." Discord smirked, a little too pleased at his choice of words.  
Twilight sighed in relief.  
"Okay, they're alright. That's good." Twilight frowned suddenly. "Wait, what do you mean 'that won't matter soon'?"  
Discord did not reply immediatelly. Instead, the Princess stared at the Spirit of Chaos, watching him warily. "When you said Tirek's magic was confiscated, where exactly did it go?"

Discord chuckled, just as a surge of power flowed through him, making him a little twitchy. Magical sparks shot out from his mismatched horns.  
With a flash, Twilight found herself trapped in ropes that tightened magically with every movement.  
"You should know better than to trust me, Princess Twiley." Discord's grin grew wider. He watched as she disappeared and reappeared repeatedly, her desperate teleportation spells failing every time. The rope just tightened itself every time she so much as twitched.  
"Discord! You traitor!" Twilight cried, her lungs contracting with every tighening of her bonds.  
Discord laughed as he summoned the magic-stealing device again.

"Funny. Your brother said something similar." The Lord of Disharmony noted as he switched the machine on.

**Okay, that was better.**

Really? Because it's shorter than the last one. I thought-

**No, no. I meant it's better because I'm the main character. And I like how you left it open-ended like that. I could take over however I wanted!**

Huh. Here I thought you were reformed.

**Oh, I am! I'm a good Dissy! But I don't think anypony in Equestria knows about Earth, so you'd just be my own private project of Chaos. Y'know, for when I get bored. Like a garden! There's nothing wrong with having a hobby, is there?**

There is if it endangers a whole race. Do you really think the Princesses would be happy if they found out?

**Pfft, of course not. That's why I'm using a useless human to do my dirty work. Oopsie daisy, did I say that out loud? Oh well.**

Have I mentioned yet that I really dislike you?

**I'm hurt! I thought for sure from your cruel insults that you and I were best friends! Oh, will I ever learn?**

You can stop with the sarcasm, 'Dissy'.

**I will never stop using sarcasm. It's just so **_**good**_** at annyoing both humans and ponies! Now, as is becoming commonplace between us, I must ask you to go away. You seem even more tired now than you were last night. Also a little dreamy-eyed. My guess is some extra time with your Special Somepon- er, **_**body**_**.**

Wow, okay. You got the dreamy-eyed thing.

**Of course I did; I'm Discord. Go to sleep. I'm not singing you a lullaby.**

* * *

_A/N: So that wasn't as dark as I was expecting, which is good! Well, at least next chapter will be fluffy._

_((I won't be updating tomorrow, just so you know! I'm babysitting, so internet access will be greatly diminished. I might get an update out on Friday, but no promises. I might be at my Dad's house. Well, I'll see you next update!))_


	4. Chapter 4

_((Well, I have returned as promised! Babysitting went well. In return, I'll give you guys a double-update! However, the second part will just be Dissy and I arguing, because I really wanna see where he takes the conversation. In case you haven't noticed, I tend to go on tangents when writing Discord's dialogue... So, prepare for a whole chapter of nonsense! If you want more of them, let me know! Now, enjoy!__)_)

_A/N: At last! A fluffy chapter! Now, what should I write about? Hmm... How about something similar to the picnic, but with more ponies._

* * *

Admiring the View

Well? Will I be able to write without being interrupted by a draconequus this time?

**Yes, of course! Oh, oops. I _do_ apologise!**

Ugh, you're the worst. You- wait, have you been reading my reviews?

**Why, yes! How could you tell? These humans are quite kind! Can I reply to them? ...Never mind, I don't need to ask you. So, PonyBow, you liked my reactions? Yes, I admit I may or may not have taken some inspiration from the frankly horrid character of Hans. I mean, he was so _cruel_! That was completely unfair. He should have at least been honest about his feelings from the start. To pull a stunt like that is terrible, even by _my_ standards! ...But I digress. I agree I was a little cruel in my dismissal of my friends. _Friends._ And I do not take kindly to _blatant lies_. **

Blatant lies..? What reviews are you reading?

**The ones that claim... stuff. Untrue, illogical, pointless stuff.**

But isn't that your entire life? Untrue, illogical and pointless stuff?

**You are insufferable.**

I know! :) Now seriously, go away.

Celestia's sun was being swallowed by the tall hills behind Rainbow Lake as a group of eight creatures made their way to a pleasant spot near the water. The group of eight consisted of a dragon, a draconequus, two earth ponies, two pegasi, a unicorn and an alicorn. The crazy array of creatures settled themselves by the lake, on top of a rug that the draconequus had summoned with a _click_. Both earth ponies carried baskets full of food, which they deposited in the centre of the rug.

"Are you ponies sure you want me here?" Discord asked warily, eyebrows raised in concern. "Y'know, with me being terrifying and all."  
The pink earth pony giggled at his words.  
"Don't be silly, Dissy! You're not terrifying! Well, you used to be, but that was before you were good. Now that you're good and we know you, we know you're not terrifying at all! I used to think you were a meanie mean-face, but now I know you're really like a giant teddy-bear who gives the best hugs! Of course we want you here!" Pinkie Pie beamed. The other ponies and dragon nodded in agreement.  
"We'd never leave you behind. You're one of us now." Rainbow Dash smirked her approval, offering a hoof for bumping. Discord accepted after a second's hesitation.  
"You're our friend, and friends are always welcome, Sugarcube." Applejack smiled as she began unpacking her basket of food. It was mostly apple-related food, like apple pie, zap-apple jam sandwiches, apple slices, cinnamon and apple muffins, and to top it all off, some apple cider. Those present _ooh_ed and _aww_ed at the selection. Discord was still recovering from the ponies' words, a little shocked to be offered a rare RD Bro-hoof.  
"Ooo, ooo, me next!" Pinkie began to frantically toss food out of her basket, managing somehow to fit more food that should've fit into such a small basket. Unfortunately, it was composed of just sugary treats. While that wasn't a bad thing, it did mean the group had to get through frosted cupcakes, minty candycanes, chocolate cake, mixed cookies with both chocolate and fruity chunks, and a huge selection of bon-bons, courtesy of Bon-Bon. The pink-and-purple-maned mare had been volunteering at Sugarcube Corner, and the Cakes had been so impressed with her bon-bons, they'd begun selling them and giving her the profits. A large quantity had been donated by the mare for the picnic the eight creatures were now on.

Discord was enjoying the evening more than he would care to say. As it wore on, Luna's night grew darker. Soon, the reason they'd come to Rainbow Falls at night would become clear. The six ponies, Spike and Discord had eaten a fair selection of food before the full moon rose to its peak. Finally, it reached the point each of them had been waiting for. The light of the moon shone down upon the water on the lake, along with the mist rising from the waterfall. The reflection caused it to light up the whole meadow they were relaxing in, the cool light of the moon glowing on the water. With every slight breeze, the waves rippled, distorting the image of the full moon.  
However, the most beautiful part - and the very reason Rarity had suggested the outing - was the moon-bow. The light from the full moon was so bright, it was forming a rainbow with the mist from the waterfall. The eight of them were each awed by the sight, admittedly at different levels. Rarity and Rainbow Dash had both seen the sight before, at another time. Rarity had while she was scoping out the latest trends at Rainbow Falls, while Dash had been out for a late-night flying session. Still, the two ponies admired its beauty.

Twilight, Discord, Fluttershy, Applejack, Spike and Pinkie had never seen a moon-bow before, so were naturally a little shocked. Rarity had sounded like she was overselling the view when she'd described it, but they were wrong. It was exactly as she'd said, if not more beautiful than they'd been expecting.  
"Whoah..." Spike cooed.  
"Gosh!" Fluttershy gasped.  
"Oh wow." Twilight smiled in awe.  
"OMIGAWSH!" Pinkie half-cried.  
"Heh, pretty cool!" Applejack grinned.  
Only Discord remained silent. His reaction was worth a thousand words, though. Ears back, eyes wide and jaw open. The corners of his mouth were pulled down in what could've been seen as a sad way. His reaction to such raw beauty was that of a creature who had never seen something so brilliant. It was honestly indescribable, but there was a glint in his eyes that could only be seen as adoration.

The creatures sat in awe for an unknown length of time, since none of them knew how long the moon-bow would last. Everypony and everybody was very much distracted by the sight that it made Discord almost leap up into the air in shock when he felt a hoof on his paw. After the initial fright, the draconequus glanced down to his paw. There, attached to a little yellow pegasus, were a pair of wide green eyes. They stared up at him, a concerned look evident.  
Discord felt a twinge all of a sudden. It was not an unfamiliar feeling, but it was still new and frankly terrifying. It was the same feeling he felt every time he looked at Fluttershy. If anypony were to look at him without knowing what he was looking at, they'd probably think he was gazing at the Rainbow Falls' moon-bow.

Remembering where he was, and more importantly _who_ he was, Discord snapped himself out of his trance and engaged _good friend mode_. He leaned down to the small form of Fluttershy, who was looking at him with concern.  
"Is everything alright, my dear?" The former King of Chaos whispered. _Sweet Celestia, she's adorable. If she says a word, I think I'm going to explode,_ Discord thought to himself.  
The pegasus withdrew her hoof and rubbed it awkwardly against her other forehoof. She glanced away shyly before answering.  
"Oh, um... you j-just looked so shocked. I thought something might be troubling you. Th-that's all." She replied, before glancing up at Discord through her mane.  
Little did she know, Discord's heart almost literally melted. If their life were a cartoon, his heart might've hopped right out and run away. Luckily for him, no such thing happened.  
"Did I worry you? Oh, I'm sorry Fluttershy. I was just admiring the view." Discord mentally high-fived himself for that comment. He had to remember that one for another time and another place.  
"O-okay, then. Um, I'll let you go back to it, then." The pegasus shivered a little as a particularly cold breeze meandered by. She was about to turn away when Discord spoke again.  
"No, wait, are you cold?" He asked with a whisper. The shy pegasus began to deny it, but when another cool breeze blew past, she smiled and admitted defeat.  
Discord summoned a suit-jacket onto himself in an instant, and removed it. He helped the little pony put her front hooves through the sleeves, though the whole thing was too big for her, so it acted more as a large blanket than as a jacket. Fluttershy giggled at the length of the sleeves, which made Discord's heart pause for breath for a moment.

As the night wore on further, the moon-bow began to fade, leaving their picnic in just starlight. Everypony was growing tired. Spike was already fast asleep, and Pinkie was quickly nodding off. The only ones not near sleep were Twilight and Discord. The Princess was too busy naming as many constellations as she could in under a minute, while Discord currently had a paw wrapped around Fluttershy's drowsy form, which was still covered in the oversized jacket. She snuggled further into his side with a wide yawn and finally gave into sleep.

At some point, Fluttershy woke up to the ringing and rumbling of the Ponyville train. The sound was softened almost into melody by her drowsy state. She was a little confused, however. She'd never had a seat on a train that was this comfortable and warm before. It felt like she was wrapped up in the safety of a cocoon, with a blanket on top. Her confusion quickly grew as she glanced up, as she could've sworn she was looking up at Discord's face. That wasn't right, though. It couldn't have been right. Why would Discord let Fluttershy sleep near him? After all, she was annoyingly quiet and generally scared of everything. If she were Discord, she wouldn't even be friends with her. In fact, if she were anypony else, she wouldn't be friends with herself. She didn't really understand why anypony put up with her, but she was undeniably grateful.  
Fluttershy felt that lovely little fluttery feeling in the pit of her stomach as she stretched and curled herself back into the warm cocoon.

Nopony was all that surprised when Discord offered to drop the sleeping Fluttershy home. It was clear the two were close, since Fluttershy had befriended Discord first. They'd been close before the other five ponies even considered calling him a friend. It was only the Elements of Honesty and Loyalty that noticed the other layer, however. In reality, Applejack had been the first to spot the look in Discord's eyes when he spoke about or to Fluttershy. She'd taken note of that, and then reported her findings to Dash. Since then, they'd both been waiting for the day something finally happened. They'd had a mini-meeting and agreed not to tell Rarity, because she'd force the details out of both parties and generally cause a ruckus. Twilight, on the other hand, would over-react in her usual way and probably tell Celestia. That would end badly. Pinkie would just accidentally spill the beans in one of her explosions of information she had every now and again.

The orange earth pony and cyan pegasus shared a wink as Discord waved goodbye to the other ponies, carrying the sleeping Fluttershy, still wrapped in the huge jacket. He was currently cradling the small, fragile shape with both his claw and paw, and only occasionally watched where he was walking.  
As the chaotic Lord of Disharmony made his way down the darkened pathway to Fluttershy's cottage, her little face scrunched up and the Element of Kindness woke with a yawn. She glanced up at Discord, who was watching her, as .  
"Discord? What- where am I? Is something wrong?" She asked, blinking sleepily. Discord's heart exploded. Again.

"Oh, nothing's wrong, my dear. I'm simply admiring the view."

**Well, I have to commend you.**

Really? For what? For capturing your feelings perfectly? For melting your heart?

**For making me throw up a record amount of times within two minutes.**

Oh. Well, do I at least get a 'thank you' for getting you a World Record?

**Not at all. It's not a World Record- just a personal one. And, as I said earlier, I don't take kindly to lies.**

Lies..? Um, you never said anything about lies when I wrote the first story, or the second one, so...

**I must've forgotten to. Both times. Oh, nevermind. What matters is you and your readers know now. You do not own me, nor my world. You merely play with us like toys. Oh, that makes you sound more like me than I anticipated! Well, at least next chapter will show me how chaotic you can really be. Your chance to shine; to prove you can help me claim your world as my own.**

Well then. I suppose so. But do you at least admit to having feelings for Fluttershy? C'mon, please!

**Of course I do.**

Really?! Buh- Wha- When- How-

**Feelings of _friendship_.**

...I hate you.

**No you don't.**

..?

**You _loathe_ me.**

HA-FREAKIN'-HA.

**Now, go the *deleted* to sleep.**

No... you've gotta be kidding me! You've found swears?!

**;D**

_A/N: At last! The fluff-fic I always wanted to write! I wanted to make it more romantic, but I figured Discord would be very unhappy. Um, so I guess I'll see you next time for a storm of chaos. Buh-bye!_

_((Heh, I love writing sickening fluff. Believe me when I say I held back. Also, remember the fabled double-update where next chapter is a conversation? Yeah, that still applies. Coming soon! Maybe in an hour or so.))_


	5. Chapter 5

_((Part two of the fabled double-update! For some perspective, as I write this on a blank document, it's 03:20AM))_

_A/N: So, here's the next installment in my journey to help Discord take over. Technically, I should be sleeping now, but you guys are more important. Enjoy!_

* * *

Sleep Depravation

**What do you mean you should be sleeping?**

Um... it's twenty past three in the morning. Normal people are asleep by now.

**Well then, it's a good thing you're not normal because otherwise, I'd have to, I don't know, force you to sleep somehow? Maybe a boring story. Or useless facts.**

Discord, please. I need to write this. It's to help you.

**No. What you need is sleep. Everypony needs sleep. Incidentally, did you know that pegasi have more dreams on average than unicorns or earth ponies?**

Er...

**And that alicorns have the ability to lucid dream. That's one of the reasons Princess Luna can walk in other ponies' dreams.**

Seriously, Dissy, could you just-

**I had a dream where I was the King of a land made up entirely of fish. Everypony was fish, and everything was made of fish. There were prawn-trees, squid-police and a whale-DJ at a shark party.**

Just shut up. Please-

**I actually didn't dream at all while I was trapped in stone. I wonder if that's the same for all immortal creatures... I was awake the whole time. Not very nice, may I add.**

Wait, did you say immortal-

**Though, to be honest, when the Elements froze me the first time, it felt like being coated in tickley feathers. The second time felt like they were genuinely trapping me.**

You actually confirmed you're immortal... that's-

**If they hadn't released me, I'm not sure if I could've escaped from my stone prison.**

No, wait, go back to the immortal thing-

**Did I ever tell you about the way I escaped the first time? Well, it all started when a seagul landed on my head the very day of my escape-**

DISCORD! STOP!

**Geez, fine. I was just having some fun. I know you know how I escaped by the way. I also know how you know I escaped. Do you know how I know how you know how I escaped?**

Yes; you're connected to the internet. Now shut up, I need to ask you some questions.

**Well then. I guess I'll just - **

...Discord? Are you there?

Discord? Hello?

Okay, where are you? Stop messing around.

Seriously, Discord. It's not funny. Come back here!

C'mon. Don't. You're still here somewhere.

I'm all alone here unless you come back!

Discord, STOP IT! This is NOT FUNNY. It's just making me really, really annoyed.

Urgh! You're hopeless! I don't know why I ever agreed to help you! You're an idiot! A stupid, useless idiot who can't take over a measley planet by himself! Hell, you couldn't even withstand the Elements of Harmony!

...Discord..? If you come back, I'll make the next two chapters really chaotic!

Okay then, the next _three! _Please! For me?

Oh, if only I hadn't yelled at him... He'd still be here! I'm so sorry...

I ruined everything. I could've made a new friend! I at least wouldn't be alone...

It's so quiet here without Discord. So peaceful.

Maybe it'll be okay! I survived without him before; I can do it again!

Everything's going to be okay. I just know it. Hey, at least I can look over the last few chapters and think about the memories we made. I won't forget this.

**That's possibly the fastest anypony's ever gone through all five stages of loss.**

Discord?! You're back!

**HEYHEYhey, calm down. I can feel your waves of mental hugging. It's making me sick.**

Oh, I'm so glad you're back! I was so lonely...

**And **_**I'm **_**better than you just being alone?**

Of course! You're just so much fun.

**O-oh, um, thanks.**

No problem! I mean it. I count you as a friend.

**Wow. Eh, I suppose we could be friends. If we're going to take over Earth, I guess I'll need more than just a person I tolerate. Grudgingly.**

C'mon! I know you care. You do! You care. I know. I know you do.

**Just shut up before I change my mind, okay?**

_Never_! ;D

**Ugh... what have I just agreed to?**

Oh! By the way, I have some questions for you. Concerning stuff.

**Y'know what? You should be sleeping.**

Yeah, I know. How about you answer some questions and I go to sleep afterwards?

**...**_**Fine**_**.**

Yay! Okay. First question: You mentioned immortality. Are you immortal?

**Good. Start with the easy ones, why don't you? Huh, well... **_**technically**_**, yes. I can outlive everything that's already on both our worlds. However, I can willingly age. If I choose to, I can die of old age. I can also be killed by mortal weapons if I'm weak. So it really depends. But to be honest, I don't know. I read all of this in a book I ate.**

Fascinating! Okay, you raise an interesting question. Do you actually need to eat food?

**Hmm. Simple answer? Yes. Complicated answer? No.**

Care to elaborate?

***Sigh* Well, if I eat food, my magic stays at a healthy level. However, if I don't eat, I won't die. I'll just grow gradually weaker until my magic is almost all gone. It also doesn't have to be food, hence all the paper and glass I consume. Are we done yet? It's ten past four. You should be sleeping.**

Just one more question! And I need you to Pinkie Promise to tell me the truth!

**What- NO! I'm not going to!**

Then I'm not going to sleep.

**Ugh. Okay. **_**Cross my heart and hope to fly; stick a cupcake in my eye**_**. Now, what is it?**

Honestly, what are your exact emotions for Fluttershy?

**The number you have contacted is no longer available.**

Ha ha, nice try. You're in my laptop.

**The laptop you have contacted is no longer available.**

That's not how it works.

**The Discord you have contacted is no longer available.**

Discord! You Pinkie Promised!

**Pinkie Pie: YOU CAN NEVER BREAK A PINKIE PROMISE! NEVER EVER EVER!**

...Um... was that just..?

**Did she really just...**

Ehh... It's Pinkie. Also, I'm talking to Discord through my laptop. Nothing surprises me anymore. But still! Answer me.

**...**

Please? For your new friend?

**You know what? I'll answer that. I think I'm actually going to answer that.**

I feel like there's going to be a _but_ here somewhere.

**But! **

There we go!

**First, I want you to tell me how you feel about your Special Somepony.**

Why? Is that related to how you feel about Fluttershy?

**Never mind. Ignore that first question completely. I didn't think- uh, I mean, I thought of a better one.**

Go on...

**I want you to make me cry.**

What?!

**You heard me. I want you, Delta/Human/Whatever, to make me cry with one of your stories. Only then will I tell you.**

Getting awfully soppy, aren't we, Discord? Okay. _CHALLENGE ACCEPTED_. I'll have you sobbing and on your knees, begging me to delete the story. And I already have ideas... Oh, you're gonna cry. You're gonna regret this challenge.

**Oh, great. Good luck, 'friend'. And enjoy that funfair tomorrow!**

Wait... you've been reading my _EMAILS_?

* * *

_A/N: Um, that wasn't a story. I'm sorry! Next time, though. For now, goodnight my fellow Bronies!_

_((Finished at 04:27AM so yeah... I'm so tired. G'night, guys. See you next time!))_


	6. Chapter 6

_((Thanks again for the support, guys! I really appreciate it. Anyway, ever onwards!))_

_A/N: Okay, so we're back to our scheduelled programming. This time, I help Discord overthrow Equestria. In the end, it seems pretty easy. That... doesn't bode well for them._

* * *

Equestria in Chaos

Discord sat on his throne, lazily slurping at a pizza box through a straw. He was relaxing for a while; letting the chaos soak into the land and generally feeling proud of himself. He'd-

**Hold on, hold on!**

Ugh, what?

**Well, it's just that... you know... usually we argue pointlessly for a minute or two before the chapter actually starts! You don't want to upset the tradition, do you?**

Seriously? You interrupt me while I write about you _ruling Equestria_, but not while I write about your gooey-eyed look when you look at Fluttershy?

**I thought we agreed on a deal about that. As in, you can't mention it-**

...Until I make you cry. I know. That won't be this chapter, though.

**Well then. I won't be answering, then.**

Good. Now, could you please just- for a second? Please? I'm writing!

Ahem...  
Discord sat on his throne, lazily slurping at a pizza box through a straw as a flock of flying books soared past, dripping letters. He was relaxing for a while; letting the chaos soak into the land and generally feeling proud of himself. He'd beaten the Bearers of the Elements, leaving nopony who could stop him. He was indestructible. Not even the alicorns could stop him!

It was then that he caught sight of the group of ponies approaching his throne, determined looks on each of their terribly bright faces. While it surprised Discord to see they'd broken his spell, he wasn't too phased by their appearance. They'd tried to use the Elements before and been rejected. Who was to say that wouldn't happen again?  
Then again... They would be pretty stupid to try that little stunt again unless they'd actually used the Elements before. And if they'd worked before...  
Discord began formulating a plan. Something like a safety net, just in case they got the Elements of Harmony to work. It was unlikely they would in Discord's mind, but at least he had a backup plan. After all, chaos must live on.

_Uh oh..._ Discord thought, eyes wide as the Elements began to react violently to his presence. _Maybe it's time to act._  
In a flash, the Elements sputtered and stopped emitting lights. The Bearers fell from their little floaty formation in a heap, utterly confused and unsure of what happened. They stared around, searching for the cause of the failure. Each of them were themselves, and there were no 'substitutes', so none of them could see why the Elements had suddenly stopped working.  
That's when Twilight noticed she had no horn.  
"Aaaugh! My horn! Where's my horn?!" The purple ex-unicorn cried. Everypony stared at the Element of Magic, their confidence flickering and fading. Twilight couldn't power up the Elements without the Spark. Without the Elements, the ponies had no hope of destroying the King of Chaos.

Discord chuckled, watching the ponies react from his throne, which he was gradually breaking bits off and eating. He glanced beside his half-munched throne and spotted an even better one he must've made earlier. It was spikey and looked like it was made of swords. He shrugged and teleported over to it, stretching out lazily. One of the flying books floated down and settled on the back of the throne, before squawking loudly and fluttering off, leaving pages in its wake. Nearby, some chocolate rain dripped down into a floating candyfloss cloud. Discord summoned a collection of scrolls and set them ablaze with a click. Their burning remains fell to the checkered ground and disintegrated.

"I'm so sorry, girls." Twilight fought back the tears that threatened to overwhelm her. "This is all my fault." The six ponies stared around at the chaos that surrounded them, each trying their best not to feel their iminent destruction.  
"It's not your fault, Sugarcube." Applejack smiled sadly. "None of us expected Discord to steal your horn."  
"Yeah, it's not like it was already established he could do that in Part One." Pinkie sighed sadly. The other ponies gave her a look, before turning back to Twilight.  
"Darling, there's nothing we can do. The best we _can_ do is to stay together through this." Rarity smiled encouragingly, placing a hoof around Twilight's shoulder.

Discord suddenly appeared in Twilight's place, depositing the ex-unicorn into Discord's throne.  
"I'm afraid I can't let you keep those. I'm so sorry." Discord cooed, removing the necklace each pony wore. Twilight's crown vanished in the same instant.  
"Discord! This isn't fair!" Rainbow Dash yelled, flying right up to the draconequus' face.  
"Oh, isn't it?" Discord chuckled, tapping the pegasus on the head with his claw. The other ponies cried out in shock as her rainbow mane and cyan coat slowly faded to grey.  
"Guys... I really have to go. You can take care of it yourselves. Bye!" Dash cried, staring around and breaking off into supersonic flight in an instant.

Within a fraction of a second, the King of Chaos had Discorded everypony present. Each was greyed out and really not acting themselves. Discord giggled in delight. Nothing could stop him now, especially since every copy of those _infernal_ letters had been reduced to _inferno_.  
Discord figured a trip to Canterlot was in order. His two favourite princesses deserved to see what had imprisoned them.

After all, he needed to know what that pretty mane of Celestia's would look like in shades of grey.

**I have to admit, Discorded Celestia is a bit of a- Actually, I'd rather not finish that sentence.**

What? A bit of a what? A fff- oh. _OH_. Okay, yeah I understand. Moving on.

**Yes, good idea. Overall, I liked the chaos when it was shown, but there was nowhere near enough of it. Also, the story was way too short.**

Well, I'm sorry. It's either short n' sweet, or drawn out and awful. I hope you'll understand.

**Partially. Also, I'm going to Candy Mountain, Charlie!**

Oh sweet Celestia, you found YouTube. Craaaaa-uh-aaab apples!

* * *

_A/N: Well, that was shorter than normal. Anyway, goodnight everypony!_

_((Sorry, I just had that idea for a while now. Why didn't Discord just use his chaotic powers against the Elements? It's almost like Q- I mean, Discord- didn't think of it. Okay, so I really need sleep. G'night!))_


	7. Chapter 7

_((Gah, summer holidays are coming up soon! Expect fewer updates. I hear you tilt your head and say 'What? But summer means more time!' And to that, I say 'Exactly.' I tend to write more when I don't have a lot of time in which to write. If I have, say, a whole summer to write a story, I'll wait until the day I'm going away, or something. So in summary, more time means less updates. Sorry about that! I'm gonna try and keep up the trend of updating daily, but... yeah. Anyways, back to our story!))_

_A/N: Yay! We get to return to fluff! I love writing fluff. It's so romantic and heart-warming! It gives me that fuzzy feeling inside. I expect that's why it's called fluff... Hmm. Anyway, enjoy!_

_((And prepare to throw up...))_

* * *

The Unexpected Reaction

**Waitwaitwait!**

What?

**Um... uh... hi.**

...You really just did that, didn't you? You interrupted me pointlessly, then tried to recover with a 'hi'.

**I just wanted to be first. That's all. No ulterior purpose at all. What are you accusing me of?!**

Okay, now I'm concerned. What did you do? Or, I suppose, what are you _planning_ to do?

**...Nothing! Nothing at all! It has nothing to do with- I mean, what? Hey, are you okay?**

*Dying* Not...this...song!

**What? What's going on? ...You're playing the Cardcaptor Sakura soundtrack again, aren't you. What did I tell you? Last time, you sat there clutching your heart for the whole song.**

Wait, how did you see me?

**This laptop has a great thing called a 'webcam'. I can see you, and where you're sitting. Frankly, you need to brush your mane- uh, hair. Nice blondie-streak, though. And I approve of the Doctor Who posters, by the way.**

...Go away. I'm writing. Because of your spying, this chapter will make your little heart explode. I promise you that.

Fluttershy sat in her garden, humming softly as she fed a group of fieldmice some oats. The tune was cheerful and really showed off her musical talent. Any other pony might've said singing was her special talent if they hadn't seen her cutie mark. Fluttershy, however, was still getting over her stagefright, and was still far from a big performance. The Ponytones were being very supportive of her, and Rarity had offered her a place for whenever she felt she was ready.

The fieldmice finished their meal rapidly, their little stomachs full. Fluttershy rubbed one gently behind the ears with her hoof. It seemed to like that. When she stopped, the mouse turned to the others and nuzzled them each. They were clearly a little family. A mother, a father, and four little baby mice.  
Fluttershy couldn't help but think of her own family. She hadn't seen her parents for years, since they were very successful. It didn't help her situation that she didn't have any siblings. She was an only filly, so when it came to family, Fluttershy was lacking. It didn't matter too much to her, though. Instead, she had lots great friends, who were like a family. It wasn't like she was a little lonely, or anything. Anyway, she'd never raised the subject with the girls. Only one creature knew of her situation.

The mice were preparing to leave. With one final thank-you squeak, the family of mice scurried off into the grass.  
"Goodbye!" Fluttershy called after them softly, smiling.  
"Oh, but I only just arrived!" A voice from behind Fluttershy caught her by surprise and she squeaked. She turned around to face the new arrival and her eyes widened.  
"Discord! You're back!" Fluttershy cried, flying over to hug the draconequus tightly. When she pulled back, she had the widest smile she could manage. Suddenly it vanished as she remembered why he had left in the first place. A worried look replaced it quickly. "How was your trip? Are the ponies in Prance okay? Did you stop the dragon attack?"  
Discord smiled down at the little yellow pegasus.  
"Yes, my dear. Everything is fine. Those dragons were running scared when I showed up! It was a piece of cake." Discord's smile turned wistful. "I'm a good guy now. It's strange, but I actually enjoy it."  
"My hero." Fluttershy cooed, nuzzling herself into Discord's side. He chuckled in response.

Discord and Fluttershy settled themselves onto the grass in Fluttershy's garden.  
"Oh, you'd love it in Prance. There are fields of sunflowers and grapes, along with huge, old castles. Everywhere you look, there are animals and insects, trees and birds." Discord sighed, casting his mind back to the place he'd visited.  
"It sounds wonderful!" Fluttershy smiled. "I'd love to visit some time." The pegasus fluttered her wings a little. They'd been mostly unused all day, and the sudden burst of flight had surprised them.  
"I could take you." Discord glanced at the Element of Kindness, a slight smile beginning to sprout on his face. His eyes, filled with hope, were locked with Fluttershy's.  
"What?" Fluttershy asked softly, a slightly pink tinge appearing on her cheeks. Her green eyes were wide.

"I could take you to Prance. It's not a problem at all." Discord's smile grew ever wider, as did the pink tinge on Fluttershy's cheeks. She broke eye-contact first.  
"Oh. Um... t-that would be wonderful." Fluttershy glanced at her hooves, which shifted her weight a little. She paused for a second. When she glanced up again, her cheeks were very pink indeed. "A-are you sure that wouldn't be a problem? I mean, with packing, and then there're the animals here, and..." She trailed off.  
Discord lifted Fluttershy's chin with his paw.  
"My dear Fluttershy; for you, nothing is a problem." He smiled. Then, his smile wavered and he released her chin. "For, you see..." He paused and seemed to brace himself a little.  
"Yes?" Fluttershy asked softly, picking up on Discord's unease. "You can tell me."

Discord chuckled gently at her words.  
"Yes, that is indeed the problem, my dear." He inhaled and hesitated yet again. "You are aware of- of my feelings for you, I hope."  
If Fluttershy's cheeks were pink before, now they were even pinker.  
"Y-yes. I am." Fluttershy took a short breath. "A-and you know I return them."  
"Well then, I suppose..." Discord paused again. "What I'm trying to say is..."  
A silence hung in the air between them, only interrupted by faint birdsong. It was impossible not to feel the tension.

"What I'm _trying_ to say, is that... Well, I've been thinking. And I was thinking about what my life would be like without you." Discord exhaled slowly, chuckling a little at his nervousness. He was the King of Chaos! He shouldn't be nervous! 'Nervous' wasn't a word in his vocabulary. At least, it wasn't until now.  
"And I was thinking that I really wouldn't want that. A life without you, I mean. So, I was wondering... if, of course, you feel the same..."  
Discord produced a small box in his paw, hidden behind his back.  
"Would you like me to share your life? As in, for a long time?" The draconequus moved his paw forward and opened it, displaying the little box.

When Discord glanced at Fluttershy, he found himself amazed by what he saw. The pegasus had hovered into the air on her wings to get a better view, and was currently covering her mouth with both front hooves. Her eyes were wide, and gleamed with tears. Her once-pink cheeks were now more of a reddish shade and had spread to the tips of her ears.  
"A-are you asking me to marry you?" Fluttershy's voice was no more than a faint whisper. Discord could do little more than nod. The noise that came from Fluttershy could only be described as a squeak. High-pitched and drawn out.  
"Oh, stop it; you'll make _me_ cry!" Discord let out a slight laugh.  
Fluttershy made a noise then. It was inaudible, but clearly an attempt at communication.  
"Sorry, what was that, my dear?"  
Another faint noise.  
"I didn't quite catch that, Fluttershy."  
"Y-yes." Fluttershy exhaled slowly. "Yes, I want to marry you."

There was another lengthly pause, before Discord suddenly leaped into the air with a cheer.  
"Woo! Yes! Did you hear her? She said _yes_!" Discord swept Fluttershy out of the air and held her at arm's length, the widest grin she'd ever seen plastered on his face. "You said yes, Fluttershy. I'm- I'm so happy!"  
The little yellow pegasus could barely hear him over her own internal celebrations.  
"We'll have the ceremony soon. We only need a Princess to preside. How about Celestia? No, Luna! No, Twilight! Oh, this is simply the greatest moment of my _life_!" Discord cheered.  
"Yes, and we could go to Prance afterwards. As our honeymoon." Fluttershy suggested simply.

That caught Discord off-guard.

**Well that escallated quickly.**

Oh _good_, you found the memes.

**Don't be rediculous. I found those days ago. But still, I stand by my previous statement.**

What did you expect?

**I don't really know. Just not something so... obvious from Fluttersh- I mean, the character. She doesn't seem like **_**that**_** kind of pony, is all. I always assumed I- uh, the **_**other**_** character would be the one to... well. If you get my meaning.**

Of course I do. Now please, stop. My inner fangirl is having a hard-enough time coping with this story to deal with a canon-version of you two.

**I don't know **_**what**_** you're talking about.**

If you recall, I have this sarcasm sensor that goes 'beep'.

**Really? That's wonderful. Meanwhile... you have school tomorrow. Your last day, I think. Aside from your graduation, of course.**

Stop reading my emails. Please.

**That wasn't from your emails. That was from your text messages.**

...You read my messages?! How?

**The webcam, remember? Hah, but seriously. I found a way through your 'FanFiction' account into your phone while it was connected to the internet. Who's this *deleted*, and why does he get more goodnights than I do?**

Oh good, you're portable.

**I even have an offline mode! :D But seriously, who is he?**

* * *

_A/N: I couldn't have hoped for a better ending. Also, Discord has all-but-confirmed some stuff for me. Next chapter, I will make him suffer. __He'll rue the day he asked me to make him cry- 'rue the day'... _  
_'Rue'... *WAAAAH*_

_((Yes, so what Discord said is right. I have technically only two days left. And if you threw up over everything, I'm so sorry. See you next time!))_


	8. Chapter 8

_((My second last day of school meant an hour of computers. Be prepared for a rushed insert-chapter between Discord and I that was partially written during that time and before writing the next chapter. The chapter that will attempt to be a tear-jerker will be later on, but since I already started this... Enjoy!))_

_A/N: Okay, so I have to make Discord cry. That'll be easy. I suppose I should just get started!_

* * *

A Waste of Time

**Let me just say that making me cry will be harder than you expect.**

Really? Oh, I don't know about that. I know something that'll burn the heart out of you.

**I've been reliably informed I don't have one.**

YOU GOT THE REFERENCE I'M GOING TO DIE

**Um... are you okay? I can't see you, so...**

YOU QUOTED _SHERLOCK_ AT ME I COULDN'T BE BETTER OH SWEET CELESTIA

**Yes, of course I did. I watched all the episodes last night and through today. Tell me, what're your Top Ten Episodes?**

You are an evil, evil little troll.

***Draconequus.**

Yeah, well... _The Reichenbach Fall_

**No. Stop.**

List of John's jumpers: striped, knitted, Sherlock.

**Stop!**

Just one more miracle for me, Sherlock. Don't... be... _dead_.

**PLEASE STOP!**

It's a trick. It's just a magic trick.

**PLEASE... I'll do anything!**

Are you crying?

**...**

My challenge for this chapter was to make you cry.

**...It doesn't count. I said one of your stories had to make me cry.**

Once upon a time, there were two people who lived together. They solved crimes together. One day, one of them died. Then returned. The other got married to someone else. The end. You're crying? Good.

**That didn't count! It had to be one of your short stories about me!**

Really? I don't remember that being a part of the deal...

**Well, if it's my last chance to say it...**

No.

**Rose Tyler...**

Oh no.

**...Does it really need saying?**

That is not fair. You cannot use my fandom feels against me.

**Raggedy Man, goodbye.**

That is _not_ okay! You hear me? That is _beyond _okay!

**Okay? Okay.**

Stop it right now. Okay, I won't use fandom feels to make you cry. I promised you something, so I'm going to stick to my word. I won't make you say anything until I make you cry using only things from your world. That sounds fair.

**Yes, I should think so. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some MLP videos to watch.**

You're watching videos about your own life?

**Of course! If such an opportunity was presented to you, you'd take it in a heartbeat. To watch how you react to certain things. To see what you would've done differently. Stuff like that.**

Obviously, but... you're getting an insider view as to how you failed as the King of Chaos. That can't be good for your self-esteem. Then again, what could ever tarnish the Pride of Discord?

**Did you just make a Fanfiction reference?**

Did you just admit to reading 'Bride of Discord'?

**...Touché.**

No, actually, that was not a 'touché' moment. You did not trump me in any way. Instead, I merely gained some information on your character. Such as you're a hidden romantic.

**Oh, darling, it's hardly hidden! I love a bit of romance as much as anypony, but I suppose it is a form of chaos that attracts my attention more so than, say, killing at random.**

Well, I guess that's as good a start as any. Good to know you're not a serial killer.

**I might be. You'd never know. Hiding evidence is easy when you can make anything disappear with a _click_.**

H-hey, where'd my bottle of water go?

**Oh, I don't know. Probably landed in Sugarcube Corner, or something.**

Wait, so...

**...I've gained enough knowledge trapped in a laptop with internet to be able to perform magic outside it. Yes. As implausible as it sounds, I am actually telling the truth. By the way, when are you getting your phone fixed? I want to be able to commune some more with these friends of yours.**

Uhhmm...

**They seem very interesting, and claim you have the emotional maturity of a blueberry scone.**

Celestia-Damnit, Ash - I'm gonna kill you!

**Now now, 'Ash' seems like a very amusing person. Whenever I communicate with her using those text messages, she replies with angry exclamations, varying from '_STOP SENDING ME MY LITTLE PONY TEXTS', _to '_I am sending Mycroft over, along with the men in white suits.'_**

Yes, I guessed as much. She thinks I'm the one sending those. Also, my phone might be fixed by the weekend. But I hope to have forced enough out of you to be used as blackmail by then.

**Oh, goodie.**

Hey, that's my line! Get your own!

* * *

_A/N: Well, that's the second time things haven't gone the way I planned. I'm sorry, but I suppose putting off tear-jerkers is a good pastime. Well, I'll see you later!_

_((Okay, so tomorrow's update won't be there. I'm graduating, followed by a sleepover, so no internets for me! I suppose it was good I started this in Computers, then. See ya later!))_


	9. Chapter 9

_((I wanted to make this chapter a tear-jerker, so because of that, it'll be terrible, story-wise. I'll also get less sleep, so I hope you're grateful. ;P))_

_A/N: I don't really need an author's note, do I?_

_((Just thought you should know that there is violence later on. Also, it is a mad-dash to get you to cry, so don't be surprised if it fails.))_

* * *

Tears Shed

Are you ready, Discord?

**For what? **

For your promise to come to fruition. When I make you cry, you have to reveal your exact feelings for Fluttershy, whether they be friendship, or... more.

**Y'know what? I'm ready for the challenge. I guarantee I won't cry.**

You guarantee, huh? Well, how's about if you win, I create a few more stories filled with chaos. If you lose, I open the stage to ideas from the general public. You'll get me writing things like _Dislestia_, and _Twicord_. Personally, _Discolight _sounds cooler, but then again...

**Okay. That sounds more than fair. When I win, and I **_**will**_**, you'll be writing chaos til your fingers bleed!**

That's a little gruesome, don't you think?

**Well, I admit that came out worse than I'd thought. It sounded decent in my head.**

Hmm... Oh, do you mind if I blur the lines a little with this story? Chaotic fluff?

**Oh, go ahead. It'll only sweeten my victory.**

*Sigh*...

The sound of birdsong filled the air as Celestia's sun tinged the sky orange with its arrival. As the dawn chorus sounded, Twilight woke with a yawn. She was exhausted. Being a Princess of Friendship wasn't as easy as it sounded. She spent most of the day before helping the ponies in Ponyville with their friendship problems. She almost felt like the whole town were her students. Being a teacher was a wonderful feeling, if tiring. She did wonder if Celestia would ever let her have her own student. Maybe someday. That wouldn't be a normal day, to say the least, even if friendship problems were becoming an everyday occurance.  
Today was special, however. Today, Twilight would be performing her first marriage ceremony. Even if it was the first ceremony of its kind, it was still very important. All four alicorn Princesses would be present, which was a rare occasion in itself.  
Today was also the day Twilight's friend was getting married. It was only a few months since the Element of Kindness had announced hers and Discord's engagement. The two of them were way too happy together, which made the already-sweet day that much sweeter. Twilight had never seen Fluttershy so happy. Likewise, she'd never seen Discord so willing to perform good deeds. She was the best possible influence on him.

Twilight sighed and stretched, allowing herself time to psyche up for the day ahead. There was honestly more pressure on her to do well than on the bride. At least Fluttershy was allowed to mess up. Twilight, however, had to deal with Celestia, Luna and Cadance watching her. Only they would know if she made a huge mistake and left out part of the ceremony. That would be embarassing. To have the Princesses tell the newest Princess how to perform a simple marriage ceremony. It wasn't even that difficult. Most of it had to come from her heart anyway. There were no set words for a Pony-Draconequus wedding, anyway.

Finally, the moment had arrived. Twilight stood near the fidgety Discord in his tuxedo. To her right, her other four pony-friends stood, in beautiful Bridesmare's dresses made by Rarity. Twilight honestly thought she was more nervous now than the groom. She could not mess up; not just for the Princesses, who were sitting near the front, but for Fluttershy. This was her special day, and Twilight wanted no part in ruining it.  
Since Fluttershy was a little preoccupied, music had to be organised by another pony. In place of the bird-choir, Octavia played her cello alongside Lyra with her lyre. It made a lovely sound that filled the small forest clearing. Twilight was already a fan of Octavia's, but as a Princess, didn't want to sway the public's opinion of the cellist.  
The music swelled gently as Fluttershy appeared from the forest pathway. Her dress was white, as was customary, but since Rarity designed it, it had a twist that fit Fluttershy's personality. It was sophisticated, but nature-oriented. Delicate, but graceful. Just like her.  
The little yellow pegasus shook like a leaf as she made her way through the crowd of ponies towards Discord and her friends. Her cheeks were bright pink as she realised that everypony was staring at her. It took all her bravery not to panic, but she managed it in the end. She reached them at last. She and Discord shared a wink, which made Fluttershy's blush grow. Twilight had to bite back a giggle at her friend's reaction.  
"Fillies and Gentlecolts; we stand here, alongside these two creatures. We can do little more than bask in the love they clearly share today..."

The ceremony was coming to a close. The most important part was approaching - Fluttershy and Discord's vows.  
"Fluttershy, would you like to go first?" Twilight asked the mare softly.  
Fluttershy took a deep breath the exhaled quietly. She closed her eyes momentarily, gathering her courage to speak in front of so many ponies. When her eyes opened again, she found herself staring into Discord's own eyes. That's where she found her courage at last.  
"Discord. I know things weren't always so simple, and I suppose they never will be. You're the Lord of Chaos, and I'm a shy little pegasus. In another world, we- well, we probably wouldn't be standing here. I-I just wanted to take this time to tell you, in front of all these ponies, that I love you. I will love you for a very long time. Maybe even forever, if you'll let me. I promise to stay by your side for as long as you'll have me. If that is for the rest of my life, I will be more than happy to do so. So, um... yeah." Fluttershy shrunk back a little, hiding from the crowd behind her mane, which she'd only plaited a section of.

"And now, Discord, it's your turn." Twilight encouraged.  
Discord's pre-vow reaction was similar to Fluttershy's, complete with breathing and blinking and cheesy courage-finding.  
"Fluttershy. You are the only mare in Equestria who gave me a chance. Through every situation, you always managed to see the good in me. It is truly inspiring to know that a mare like you exists. As you so brilliantly put it, if this were another world, things would be different." Discord paused, heaving a heavy sigh. "If only this were that world. Then I might've actually loved you."

Within an instant, everything changed. The serene forest clearing was deathly silent after the draconequus' words.  
"W-what?" Fluttershy's voice was weak.  
The eerie silence stretched on as Discord's sad look dissolved into a barely held-back grin.  
Fluttershy found herself smiling crookedly. She was taken aback, but it was clearly just one of Discord's jokes. He just wanted to force a laugh from everypony. That's all.  
But when Discord was the only one to burst out laughing, Fluttershy felt a burning behind her eyes.  
"Oh, oh, I'm sorry, my dear. You still think I'm joking! Ahaha! Ehh, no. In fact, I'm being more honest than I've been in years!" Discord clicked his claw, turning the vines from the trees into snakes. The ponies that had remained silent throughout the revelation were suddenly up and screaming. "Ooh, it's good to hear that sound. Ponies running and screaming in terror. I missed that." Discord stretched his paw and claw out, allowing magic to flow through him and out through his fingertips. The bushes around them came alive and started whipping the remaining ponies with thorn-covered brambles, while emitting barks like dogs. Overhead, pink clouds gathered, ready to release their chocolate milk.

Twilight and the other Princesses were working hard to help the ponies in danger. They were too preoccupied to notice Fluttershy was still standing opposite Discord.  
The mix-n-match creature bent down so his face was directly level with Fluttershy's. The pegasus' eyes were filled with tears.  
"My dear Fluttershy. I know we've had some good times, but you should know that I never loved you. Never. Not when I kissed you. Not when I proposed." Discord's eyes glinted cruelly. He clicked his claw again, turning the Bridesmares' dresses into crazed, sentient things that wanted nothing more than to cause them pain.  
"However, you've been a great source of entertainment for me in that time. Watching you fall in love with me was the single most pathetic thing I've ever seen. I mean, _come on_! Your best friends knew I was rotton to the core, yet you led them to believe otherwise. For that, I thank you. And now, there're no Elements of Harmony to turn me to stone. Whooo, life is good!" Another _click_ made the rug laid down the aisle go straight for the Princesses, attempting to tie them up.

"Y-you never loved me?" Fluttershy's voice was broken and strained. Tears poured down her cheeks, her mane dishevelled. Her green eyes were wide with hope, searching for that spark inside him. That spark of good that she had fallen for.  
Instead, she was met with an icy cold stare.  
"No."  
In that instant, Fluttershy's heart shattered into a million, irrepairable pieces. She lost the will to keep up eye-contact and let her eyes stare at the grass instead.

Somehow, amidst the chaos, Fluttershy was knocked away from where she had been standing by a bramble whip that wrapped itself around her middle. As the crowd of ponies surged and swelled, trapped in Discord's mini-prison of brambles and liquorice lightning, nopony noticed where she had landed. She rolled onto her side, away from the sharp, extra-long thorns of Discord's bramble-whip. The small pegasus stretched a hoof down to examine her stomach. It hurt. It hurt _so much_- but not as much as her heart.  
Fluttershy's yellow hoof came away crimson.  
"O-oh." She whispered.

As ponies fought against vine-snakes, vicious outfits, flying books, bramble whips and each other, everything seemed to move in slow motion. Fluttershy found herself staring at Twilight. She was locked in a magical battle with a particularly nasty bush. She was getting the upper hand, though. Fluttershy remembered meeting Twilight for the first time. Oh, how the ex-unicorn had changed.  
Fluttershy's gaze slid to Pinkie Pie, who was wrestling a vine-snake off Rarity. The pink pony was struggling to gain control of it, but at least it had stopped attacking Rarity, who was a little battered.  
Fluttershy winced and bit back a cry of pain as her own injuries called her back to her own body. Refusing to let her final thoughts be selfish, she instead scanned the crowd for her other friends. Nearby, Applejack and Rainbow Dash were back to back, fighting off a gang of the bushes and snakes. They were, she realised, defending the group of young fillies and colts.  
None of her friends had noticed the form of the small yellow pegasus as she found herself slipping from consciousness. Her crumpled, curled-up form lay broken and forgotten, like an old toy discarded. They wouldn't have to see her go.

_Good._ Fluttershy thought, a soft smile on her face as her eyes fluttered closed.

**...**

What? What is it?

**I thought you promised you wouldn't cheat and use fandom feels.**

I didn't. I really didn't. I may have taken some inspiration from your _favourite Disney character_, but I didn't intend to replicate the scene. That's why it's different.

**Well then. I guess... I guess I owe you an explanation.**

Y'see, Discord... I did warn you you'd regret your challenge.

**No. Don't start. Just- don't.**

Okay. I won't make you admit to anything until next chapter. How about that?

**...Thanks.**

* * *

_A/N: ...That didn't go as planned._

_((...))_


	10. Chapter 10

_((Heh, so I'm now officially a 5th Year student. Back to exams and homework in September... no more fun trips and craziness. Back to real life and choosing my future. Oh, dear Luna...))_

_A/N: Just so you know, I'm open to suggestions for story ideas! Fluff or chaos; it's your choice! Only one detail- keep it suitable to the rating, please! :)_

* * *

The Butterfly Effect

**Oh good, you know the alternate name to the Chaos Theory. You were listening to me, then.**

Well, since last time was Chaotic Fluff, I decided it was time for some Fluffy Chaos. By the way...

**Yes, yes, yes. I know. My - urgh - **_**feelings **_**. Must I really talk in front of all these readers?**

That sentence... um. And yes. You promised.

**Please just don't summon Pinkie Pie again. Don't mention the p-word. Well, the double-p-word.**

Fiiiine. But I have no control over her, remember? Did you ever find out how she did that, by the way?

**Nope, not even an inkling. This is Pinkie we're talking about, remember?**

...Right. Um, I'm just gonna start, so yeah.

_((I think you forgot something, Me...))_

Ponyville was upside down. Literally. Miscellaneous items tumbled from the ground up into the air, down to the- uh- ground. Flowerpots, dirt, rocks and other random items fell up. Or down, depending which ground you were standing on. Buildings had been reduced to gingerbread and icing. Some of them were multicoloured, and each was slightly different. The only building that was the wrong way up in relation to Ponyville was Twilight's tree-castle-thing.  
Just outside of Ponyville, the trees of the Everfree were purple and luminous yellow. Hovering above those trees were two thrones, fit for royalty.

One throne was large and intimidating, bearing a simple crown design on the back. The second throne was slightly smaller, but followed a similar design. Instead of a crown, however, there was a carving of a butterfly.  
The two thrones were currently occupied by their owners and respective creators, Discord and Fluttershy. The draconequus-pegasus duo were laughing over the state of Ponyville. All over the upside down town, some ponies were clinging to buildings, trying to hang on and not fall. On the flip side, other ponies were trotting around on the upside down ground with ease.  
Fluttershy clopped her hooves together twice, and the roads of Ponyville were turned to apple cider. Somehow, that too defied gravity. The yellow pegasus giggled into her hoof. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie would certainly approve. In fact, Fluttershy was sure she saw the pink earth pony sail down one street in a barrel, using a giant candycane as an oar.

"You really do have a knack for chaos, my dear!" Discord grinned from his throne, watching as Fluttershy wreaked havoc on the little town. "I don't know why I thought you'd disapprove."  
Fluttershy beamed at him, a glint in her green eyes he'd never seen before.  
"I might have disapproved before, but now that I know what it's like..!" The mare half-squealed in excitement. "It's just so much _fun_! Besides, chaos never hurt anypony."  
"Hahah, now you're getting it, my Queen of Chaos!" Discord chuckled, reaching over to pat her mane gently. Fluttershy would've purred, had she been a feline. "Oh, that reminds me!"  
Discord withdrew his paw and seemed to dip his claw into a pocket, even if he had none. When his claw re-emerged, it held a little silver semicircular thing with a small pink gem in the centre. He picked it up carefully and tucked it into Fluttershy's pink mane. The pegasus glanced up and noticed what she'd thought was just a gem was actually shaped like a butterfly.  
"A new crown for my new Queen." Discord sighed contentedly at the sight.  
"It's wonderful! I love it, Discord!" Fluttershy's eyes gleamed in admiration. Her wide gaze took in the surrounding area, the slight weight on her head reminding her of her new position. _Queen of Chaos_. She liked that.

Suddenly, a thought struck the small yellow pegasus as she turned Town Hall into a bouncy castle.  
"Oh, but what about the Princesses?" Fluttershy exclaimed, worry ringing in her voice.  
"What about them, my dear?" Discord stretched lazily on his throne, turning every tree into cotton candy and chocolate individually.  
"Well, when they find out, won't they be upset? After all, you were only supposed to use your powers for good, right?"  
Discord thought for a moment, wondering how he could phrase his answer.  
"But darling, I _am_ using them for good. Why else would you be taking part?" The Lord of Disharmony responded.  
"I know that, of course. It might not be so obvious to the Princesses, however." Fluttershy suddenly gasped. "What if they turn us into stone?"

Discord blinked, a little surprised at her fear.  
"Don't you remember what happened to the Elements of Harmony?" He asked softly. "They were the only things that could turn me to stone, and they are long gone. Besides..." Discord's voice turned threatening. "If anypony lays so much as a hoof on you, I will _personally_ make them pay."  
Fluttershy hid behind her mane to hide her blush. The sight almost made Discord's heart stop.

After Ponyville had been sufficiently turned upside down, both figuratively and literally, the Chaotic Duo decided Manehattan would be a fun place to visit next. They teleported to the city in a flash. Fluttershy was getting used to Discord's brand of magic quickly, like a duck to water, despite never being a unicorn. It was as though she'd been born to cause chaos, or something. Despite her natural ability to cause havoc, something was bothering Fluttershy.  
It was how she felt while turning things topsy-turvy. It felt way too normal. If she were still a filly, she might've said it was her special talent. However, Fluttershy already had her cutie mark. She couldn't have _another_ special talent, could she?  
As they went from town to town, spreading chaos across Equestria, the feeling just intensified. She was supposed to do this. But that wasn't right. Her cutie mark - three butterflies - represented her ability to care for animals, not chaos. After all, what was chaotic about butterflies?

Discord must have picked up on Fluttershy's growing confusion, since he'd been watching her with concern while they turned the Crystal Empire into rocks and cardboard.  
"Is everything alright, Fluttershy?" Discord asked, finally voicing his worry. "You seem distracted."  
"Oh, it's nothing. R-really." Fluttershy sighed. "Well, it's just that my special talent is caring for animals, not chaos."  
Discord waited for an explanation.  
"Yes? What's the issue?" He prompted, when the pegasus didn't reply.  
"Um, chaos just feels... so _right_. Why does chaos feel more important all of a sudden? It's the same feeling I got when I realised I loved animals. When I got my cutie mark." Fluttershy explained slowly, letting her words sink in.  
"Hmm... from the sounds of it, you're expecting your cutie mark to change, or something." Discord stroked his chin, and in turn, his _'goat'_ee. "I'm afraid that's not going to happen, my dear. Once a cutie mark has appeared, nopony can change it."

"Oh." Fluttershy's voice betrayed her disappointment. She lowered her head and glanced at her butterflies. She loved her talent. But she also loved chaos. How could she feel so torn?  
Discord frowned. He couldn't stand seeing his favourite mare saddened by anything. Suddenly, an idea came into his mind.  
"My dear, I do believe I have a solution. Or, rather, an explanation." Discord smiled, summoning a book into his paw. The title said simply, '_The Chaos Theory_'. A pair of half-moon reading glasses appeared on the end of Discord's snout as he examined the contents of the book.  
"Um, sorry to interrupt, but I don't see how a book like that could help..." Fluttershy trailed off, watching the reading Discord.  
"Aha!" The draconequus exclaimed, pointing to something in the book that Fluttershy couldn't see. In response, the pegasus teleported herself with a flash to Discord's shoulder. It only took a glance to see what Discord was pointing to.  
The Chaos Theory, A.K.A. 'The Butterfly Effect'. Beside the heading on the page was a black-and-white sketch of three little butterflies.

"So, my dear. Your cutie mark represents both a love of animals and an aptitude for chaos. I'm so proud!" Discord sniffed dramatically, pretending to wipe away a tear.  
"Thank you so much, Discord!" Fluttershy beamed, floating in the air without the use of her wings.  
"It was no problem! You were worried, and I never want to see you worried again." Discord plucked the pegasus from the air, holding her at arm's length to admire her. To him, she was the most beautiful thing in existance. To top it all off, she loved chaos. The silver-and-pink crown atop her head shone in Luna's moonlight- no, wait, it was Celestia's sun.  
"Come now, my Queen. It's back to Ponyville we go! I'm sure you're tired after a day of chaos." Discord pulled the little yellow pegasus close to him, cradling her as she yawned widely.

"In the morning, we'll start on repairs." He cooed softly.

**Honestly, that was cute.**

Really?

**Well, yes. Though pretty inaccurate. For one, there're no books on 'The Chaos Theory' in Equestria at the moment. There won't be for another hundred years or so.**

Okay. Oh, by the way...

**What?**

You've forgotten something.

**Oh Celestia. I thought you'd forgotten.**

Oh, right! Um, did. I was going to remind you to stop canonizing all your talents, like time-travel. Thanks for reminding me, though!

**Wonderful. Okay, so where should I start?**

You sound utterly defeated. I love it!

**And you look like you were dragged through a hedge backwards. Just get this over with, will you?**

Fine. Okay, Discord. Please outline your exact feelings toward Fluttershy as of today.

***Sigh* Can't I just play you the theme song from 'My '**_**Neigh**_**'bour Totoro'?**

Firstly, no. Secondly, *Facepalm*. Thirdly, just use a few words. It'll all be over soon, I promise.

**...Can't I explain next chapter?**

No. You've put it off long enough. Spit it out.

**Oh please! I need lots of space to express... things.**

...I'm feeling charitable. I suppose that's what I get for writing so much Fluttershy.

**So, is that a 'yes' to next chapter?**

Surprisingly, yes. But! You must explain _before_ the story. Okay?

**Fine, fine. Now get some sleep.**

* * *

_A/N: I'm being way too kind. I need to stop writing so much Fluttershy! Oh well._

_((Meh, I hate using so many horse-puns, but I couldn't resist with the Totoro one. :P See you next time!))_


	11. Chapter 11

_((Kay, I figured it's high time to start addressing my reviewers and their awesomeness. Not that silent stalkers aren't awesome either, but reviews give me happy feelings. :3 _

_Firstly, thanks to Neverlookingbackfromlife for basically reviewing every chapter! Also for being my first review for this... :D You're great! I always appreciate your reviews, since they're usually so uplifting! :)_  
_Next, Delusional Potato- Thanks! I do try to update as much as possible. Giving myself a deadline for this story has made it my most updated one! It may not be as popular as my other stories, but at least it's the most active. :) *CoughDiscordisbettercough*_  
_PonyBow- Discord already acknowledged your review, but I figured I would as well! Heh, thanks so much! I consider myself a 'Grammar Nazi', so I try my darndest to never include any mistakes! I know I've made one or two, though... It's almost unavoidable!_  
_Mewtwofan1- Thanks! I try to make these funny, even if jokes sometimes fall flat. :)_  
_The Fallen- Oh, this one's for Discord... Hmm, I'll pass it on! ;)_  
_BrooklynLeaf- It seems we share an OTP! Yeah, I would love if they made Fluttercord canon. It'd provide a great lesson on love and acceptance, aside from making the shippers happy! Also, I'm basically talking to the Discord-part of my brain, so I'm convincing myself to convince a fictional character to admit to feelings he may or may not have. Thanks again for your reviews!_  
_GalacticPony- Eheheh... Most of the time I'm listening to brony-music on YouTube when I write! Ahh, and thanks so much for your review! :D_

_Once again, thank you everybody/pony for your support. Seriously! ...I'd like to thank the Academy... Oh, by the way, this is such an important chapter that it's not even a chapter again! YAAAY. Also, bottom of the chapter has important info from real-me!))_

_A/N: Finally, I can get Discord to admit his feelings! Ugh, it's been way too long. He needs to do this!_

* * *

End of an Era

**You realise most of your chapter titles are awful?**

Yes, yes. Now... I believe we had a deal?

**Oh. Right. Uhh... Did you change your hair? It's... better. Did you hear about your friends and 'Sparkles'? And something about a 'Lupin' and a 'Wings'?**

Stop changing the subject. Also, I thought I told you to stop reading my emails?

**Ah, but when do I ever listen?**

Evidently, never. Now...

**What?**

You know what.

**Do I? Oh, look at the time. You've got to catch a train in eight hours. No time to write! Oh dear. G'night!**

Not so fast, Dissy. I'll stay here as long as I have to. You will explain your feelings now, or I'll just take your hesitation to mean you like her. As in _like_ her.

**That is **_**so**_** childish! Nopony uses 'like' like that anymore! That's like saying you **_**like**_** like somepony. **

Discord. You're changing the subject again.

**Oh, am I? Sorry. I'm so absent-minded. It's a wonder I get anything done, really.**

Okay, I'm taking that to mean you like her.

**Of course I like Fluttershy. We're friends.**

No, I mean _like_ her.

**There you go again, with your **_**like**_** in italics!**

DISCORD! EXPLAIN! NOW!

**Oh fine, fine!**

There. Thank you.

**Um... Fluttershy. Yes, my exact feelings toward Fluttershy. Okay. Feelings. **_**Emotions**_**. Fluttershy. Yes. Okay.**

You're just irritating me now.

**Really? Okay. Maybe I should just continue so I don't have to admit to anything.**

Or, you should get it over with now. C'mon, everypony knows how you feel! Just say it, and I'll leave you alone forever. Not really, but it'll make you feel better!

**If everypony knows already, why make me say anything?**

We need to make this canon.

**Make a cannon..?**

AAUUUUUGGGHHH! You know what 'canon' is! You've used it before, Discord! Just... stop wasting time and spit it out. If you're not careful, there won't be time for me to write! Then you'll annoy everypony!

**You've started using the term 'everypony' now instead of 'everybody'. Great.**

DIS- Actually, no. I have something easier. I'm going to ask you a series of questions. All you have to do is answer 'yes' or 'no'. Are we clear?

**Yes.**

Good start! Okay, first question. Have you ever fallen in love?

**...Yes.**

Oooh, okay. Um... Were you ever married?

**Nope.**

Aww. Oh well! Next: Do you currently 'like' somepony?

***sigh* ...yes.**

EEEEE! Ahem, calm. Is it somepony you know well?

**Yes.**

Is this special somepony a mare?

**Yes.**

Does this mare live in Ponyville?

**Yes.**

Well, that narrows it down. Sorry, Dislestia shippers!

**Wait, what?**

Nothing! Um... Have you ever heard of a person called Q?

**Yes... of course. Cool character in **_**Star Trek: The Next Generation **_**played by John DeLancie. What does that have to do with anything?**

Um, just curious!

**Well...**

Next question! Do you have romantic feelings toward Fluttershy?

**Wow, that was a leap.**

Well? What's your answer?

**Y'know what? I'm quite tired. I think I'm going to-**

Discord...

**Ugh! Fine. Yes. Yes, I have romantic feelings toward Fluttershy. There. Are you happy?**

Very. Uh, thanks. That must've been difficult.

**Quite. Now, are we done here?**

Not yet, sorry. Two more questions. How does Fluttershy make you feel?

***Sigh* That's more than a yes-or-no question. Well... As does everypony else, I find her adorable. She's just so heart-meltingly cute sometimes. When she talks about animals, her whole face lights up. You can tell she really cares about them. It's just so wonderful watching her take care of an injured creature. It's really impossible not to admire her. She treats everypony with kindness, whether they deserve it or not. I certainly didn't, and yet look what she did. She's got me all flustered talking about her in front of so many people/ponies. I don't deserve her friendship. She is too good for this world. Sometimes it's like she shouldn't even exist. Somepony so perfect should be illegal.**  
**Um...**

Wow... that was beautiful. Ne-

**Oh, right. She's also the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. When I look at her, I have to stop myself from admitting everything right there. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't like me, though. Somepony so graceful and gorgeous deserves a strong, caring stallion. Not a beast like me.**

I'm... I don't really know what to say, Discord. That was amazing. Don't be so down on yourself, either. I'm sure Fluttershy would feel the same. If she knows the real you, which we know she does...

**What good can 'the real me' do when I'm the Spirit of Chaos! Disharmony? **_**Discord?**_** It is literally **_**in my nature**_** to cause rifts and hatred.**

Listen to yourself! Fluttershy is the Element of Kindness! If anypony could see past your nature, it's her. C'mon. Now, will you let me ask the last question?

**...Fine. **

Do you love her?

**Are you serious?**

Yes. Do you _love_ her?

**Have you even been listening to me? Have you paid attention at all throughout any of my speeches? Did you really just ask that? **_**Of course I love her.**_** You would have to be pretty blind to not see it. **

Oh... okay. Sorry about that; I'm just having a hard time admitting to myself that Fluttercord is canon. It's just really hard, y'know?

_**That's what he said**_**. **

...What.

**I'm not even sorry. You walked right into that one.**

I guess my friends are a worse influence than I realised.

**Well, your friends added this filter to my mind. Things that could mean more than one thing become funny. Everything is sorted into two piles: Completely innocent, and not so innocent.**

Brilliant. I have to stop you two talking.

**Hehh... wait, how do you know who I'm talking to?**

* * *

_A/N: Well, that was eventful. Sorry there was no chapter! Next time... :D_

_((I should probably mention that this is the last chapter until Sunday. I'm going to my Dad's house, and I can't update it via my phone. Sorry! I'll be able to monitor the reviews, though. Feel free to complain about my sudden disappearances there! ;D))_


	12. Chapter 12

_((*Stretches* Oh, it's been a while. Time to get back into the routine! Just in case, I may be going to Finland for a few weeks in June/July. If I disappear before getting to explain, that's where I've gone!_  
_Anyway, back to the usual chaos/fluff/chaos formula again. But WAIT! One last ERMAHGERD THANK YOU to my lovely, lovely reviewers. I feel the need to thank you all individually again, but I fear that might be a little self-serving... Maybe in a few more chapters! So... Enjoy!))_

_A/N: After Discord's revalation, I don't know how I could write anything but fluff! Oh well... I'll ask him, but he'll probably make me keep writing chaos. *sigh*_

_((WARNING: This chapter contains the ships 'Cheesepie', 'Soarin'Dash' and 'Flashlight'. Also, another wedding.))_

* * *

I Can't Prove To You

**Just because I haven't interrupted one of your Author's Notes yet doesn't mean I never will!**

Okay, great.

**Also, I believe you have something to ask me.**

Do I? What is it exactly?

**Oh no, I'm not falling for that again.**

...Again?

**My reply to your indirect question - which was very rude, by the way - is yes.**

What? Are you serious?

**Yes. I will allow you to write an extra fluff chapter. **_**IF**_** the next two are chaotic. That is my deal; take it or leave it.**

Meh, sounds good. Please wait while ideas explode onto the page.

Pinkie Pie had really outdone herself. The celebrations taking place in the Canterlot Gardens were extraordinary. She'd taken some ideas Cheese Sandwich had written to her about. When she'd told him about her responsibility to plan the party after the Wedding, he'd suggested a few crazy ideas in his next letter. The two had plotted and planned while he was halfway across Equestria. Or, at least, that's what he'd led her to believe. So, when the pink earth pony felt a hoof on her shoulder, the last pony she expected to see was Cheese. With two matching grins, the two ponies joined the others dancing to Vinyl Scratch's wubs. Their dancing reflected their crazy personalities.

Rainbow Dash and Soarin' were two of the ponies already dancing. They were causing a small disturbance as ponies around them noticed their dancing skills. What had started as a pleasant groove to the music had turned into a full-on dance-off, complete with cheering fans. Ponies who recongised Soarin were severely jealous, especially the mares who had anticipated his arrival with pretty dresses and fancy mane-dos. Instead, here was this messy-maned rainbow pegasus stealing their chance with the famous Wonderbolt, with her tomcolt personality and frankly simple-but-awesome Bridesmare dress.  
"You're going down, Wonderbolt!" Rainbow challenged, performing a killer 360 rainbow-spin.  
"You're on, Dash!" The stallion responded, flashing her a smirk.

Princess Twilight was currently being hugged by her big brother. Way too tightly.  
"Urgh- Shining- can't- breathe-" Twilight gasped, struggling to breathe in her BBBFF's tight embrace.  
"Oh- sorry, Twiley." The leader of the Royal Guard laughed, releasing his sister. "I just can't believe my little sis is married!"  
Twilight was still catching her breath when she smiled up at Shining Armor.  
"It is a little strange, isn't it? I can't really believe it either." The Princess of Friendship sighed, letting her gaze slip to the orange pegasus currently talking with Cadance. They knew each other pretty well, but Twilight could tell Flash was still a little intimidated by Cadance's authority. Even from where she stood, she could see it in the way he held himself. _Funny_, Twilight thought, _He doesn't mind me being a Princess._  
Suddenly, she realised she was staring at the stallion. He'd noticed, and was grinning back.  
"You two are just so adorable!" Cadance smiled as the two ponies moved over to their respective other halves.  
"Heh, thanks." Flash smirked, sharing a glance with Twilight, who just blushed in response.

By the time Rainbow and Soarin had given up their competition, they were both exhausted. The two pegasi were collapsed together on the grass, both content to call it a draw. They were both equally awesome, as Rainbow had put it.  
"Y'know, you've got some real skill, Dash." Soarin smirked, attempting to tame his crazy blue mane as he lay back on the grass.  
"Really? I stand up against a Wonderbolt?" Rainbow teased, leaning on a hoof to watch him.  
"Yeah. You do." Soarin glanced at the cyan pegasus, his smirk softening into a crooked smile. "Besides, you've proved that before. What with the whole saving us, and my pie. And the Equestria Games situation... In fact-" Soarin sat up all of a sudden, an amazed look on his face. "You're the only pony in Equestria who can pull off the Sonic Rainboom. You set an Academy record in the Wonderbolts Academy. You passed your test to be in the Wonderbolts Reserves. Why in _Celestia's name_ are you not a Wonderbolt yet?"  
Rainbow Dash chuckled a little awkwardly.  
"I guess the team doesn't think I'm ready yet." She rubbed the back of her neck and kept her eyes trained down.  
"Dash, I'm _part_ of the team." Soarin lifted Rainbow's chin with his hoof. "I think you're ready. I'm sure if we asked Spitfire, she'd be happy. Fleetfoot's always happy, so there's no issue there."  
Rainbow's eyes gleamed with excitement and disbelief.  
"Really?" She asked, her voice betraying the hope she felt. Here she was, with a Wonderbolt, hearing that her dream could come true. The dream that had both tormented her and kept her going through the tough times throughout her entire life. Now Soarin was holding it within her grasp.  
"Really." Soarin's crooked-but-soft smile returned.

Pinkie and Cheese were still tearing up the dance floor, their crazy, erratic dance mesmerising on-lookers. While they danced, they were catching up with everything they'd missed out on in their letters.  
"...And then _BOOM!_ there was a huge tree-castle!" Pinkie gasped, attempting to catch her breath as she finished filling in all the blanks about the day Twilight got her kingdom. "Oh, oh, and wait til I tell you what happened last month!-"  
"Pinkie, wait..." Cheese could hardly contain a laugh at the crazy pink pony's excitement.  
"What's wrong, Cheeeeeeeese Sandwich?" Pinkie drawled, then giggled at her own weirdness. Her smile stayed in place even as the stallion led her away from the throng of dancing ponies; over to the edge of the garden where it was a little more peaceful. There were a few balloons tied to a bush nearby. They swayed softly in the breeze.  
Cheese's face turned serious all of a sudden. This took Pinkie by surprise, so she tilted her head to the side.  
"Pinkie, I have something... something I want to say." The Super Duper Party Pony sighed nervously, rubbing his hooves a little awkwardly.  
"Wait! I wanna see if I can guess what it is!" Pinkie cried excitedly. Cheese was about to object, but Pinkie silenced him with a hoof. She thought for a moment, before letting a grin stretch across her face. "You realised after you left Ponyville how much you missed me and how much you wanted to talk to me, so you went out of your way to start sending letters to me. Then, when that wasn't enough, you made plans to come back to Ponyville. On your journey back, you realised how much you cared for me and wanted to be with me. You were scared I wouldn't feel the same, so you decided you wouldn't tell me unless I had just been to a party, because you know how happy I am after parties!" Pinkie's words flowed quickly, tumbling out of her mouth like a waterfall. After a second, she paused. Suddenly, her mouth fell open. "Was I right?"  
Cheese Sandwich stared at Pinkie for a very long moment, completely speechless.  
"Um... yes?"

Fluttershy sat far back from the celebrations, a small smile on her face as she watched her friends. Twilight was married- technically, she was Twilight Sentry now. Rainbow Dash looked like she was having a good time with Soarin, the Wonderbolt. Over near some balloons, Fluttershy could see Pinkie and Cheese hugging. In the crowd of dancing ponies, Rarity was getting a whole lot of attention from ponies looking for a dance. She seemed happy, though. Over by the catering table, Applejack was laughing about something with an unknown stallion.  
The little yellow pegasus was happy for her friends. They'd all found somepony to spend time with.  
A sigh came from beside Fluttershy. She glanced up at the suited form of Discord. It looked like he'd seen their friends, too.  
"Everypony has somepony in this world." He sighed again, his ears down. He glanced at Fluttershy sadly. "Everypony but you and I. Even so, you could get anypony you wanted. I, on the other hand..."  
Fluttershy didn't really know how to respond to his negativity.  
"That's not true, Discord." The pegasus soothed. "I'm sure you'd have a better chance than I ever would. After all, you can speak to strangers. In fact, you can speak to anypony. I'm just too shy."

"Yes, but talking isn't everything, my dear. First impressions matter. Tell me, what would you think if you saw something like me walking towards you? I'll tell you- you'd be scared. I know I would be." The former King of Chaos pulled at some strands of grass near his paw. He was sitting on the grass beside Fluttershy, but still managed to be twice her height, at least. He gazed down at her, a fond twinkle in his eye. "If somepony saw you walk over, you wouldn't have to say a word."  
"W-what?" Fluttershy met his gaze with a start.  
"It's true. Your beauty would enrapture anypony who looked at you. Honestly, I don't know why you're so modest." Discord smiled gently.  
"Discord-"  
"No, don't go denying it. You are brilliant. Just accept that." The draconequus folded his arms decisively, before breaking into another smile.  
"Well..." Fluttershy paused, a pink hue appearing on her cheeks. "I think _you're_ brilliant."  
Discord rolled his eyes.  
"Now now, Fluttershy, let us not add 'liar' to your list of qualities." He teased.  
"Qualities..?" Fluttershy frowned to herself, trying to figure out how lying was considered a quality. "Besides, I'm not lying." The yellow pegasus stood up defiantly. Discord chuckled. When the pegasus didn't join in, he paused and watched Fluttershy with a frown.  
"Wait, you're serious?"  
The pegasus responded with a pink-tinged nod.

"You... think I'm brilliant?" Discord asked, eyes wide.  
"Yes. I do." Fluttershy nodded again firmly. Suddenly, both creatures seemed to realise who they were. "Um... if that's okay, I mean." Fluttershy half-whispered.  
"But of course, my dear!" Discord beamed, gaining his charisma back. "Being told you're brilliant by one so naturally perfect is not a bad thing!"  
"Oh, good. Because... um..." Fluttershy began, her hooves shaking. Discord frowned at the pegasus in confusion. "B-because, um, I..." She shuffled her hooves awkwardly. "I really like you!" Fluttershy blurted out all of a sudden. In the silence that followed her revalation, Fluttershy hid herself behind her mane and squeaked.  
Behind her little curtain of safety, Fluttershy was growing angry at herself. She may have just ruined one of her best friendships.  
Discord brushed some of Fluttershy's pink mane out of her face to get a better look at her face.  
"Oh, Fluttershy..." Discord cooed softly, lifting the pegasus' chin with his paw to meet her eyes. "I wish I could tell you how long I've wanted to hear that, but I'm afraid it might sound a little pathetic."  
"I-I really doubt that, Discord." Fluttershy smiled up at the draconequus.

"Then you have much to learn, Padowan."

**You had to ruin it.**

What's wrong now?!

**You had to ruin it with a **_**Star Wars **_**reference.**

What- you don't like _Star Wars_?

**Uh, no. Not particularly. Besides, I would never quote it. Especially not at a key moment like that!**

Key moment..?

**The moment when I tell Fluttershy how I f- oh. Oh, you are clever. You must've forgotten I already admitted everything last time, so the joke's on you!**

Heh, nah. I just wanted to hear it again. Oh, have you told her yet?

**What- no! Of course not!**

Dissy, c'mon... you have to tell her sometime. You can't expect everything to work out like it's a story!

**Like you should know. **

What's that supposed to mean?

**You didn't start your relationship with an admission!**

Oh, so now you've gone further back in my texts, have you? Well, guess what... you don't know everything!

**Oh, don't I?**

No. For your information, I was _forced_ to admit my feelings. With the person in the same room! I had no choice in the matter. It was tell the truth, or _lie_, and I wasn't about to lie in front of him!

**Well excuse me for not being there!**

That's not what I- you know what? No. I'm not going to take this.

**Not going to take what? A little honesty? What's the matter, I thought you liked **_**honesty**_**? After all, you didn't want to lie. No, you **_**couldn't**_** lie in front of your 'Special Somepony'!**

I'm not going to let you do this. So you know what? Next chapter I'm putting you in the same situation. I can only hope you react in the right way.

**Oh, I will. I'm the Lord of Chaos; what could go wrong? I find out she hates me- so what?! What'll that matter? I'll just wind up alone, like I'm meant to. No change.**

Wait, Discord-

**No, **_**when**_** I find out she hates me, I'll know what to do. The Elements of Harmony are gone, but I'm pretty sure that Rainbow Power could turn me to stone, too. **_**Permanently**_**. Then I'll never have to worry about this... this **_**useless **__**heart**_** and how easily it shatters into a million pieces!**

Discord, please-

**Or, maybe I'll just take over Equestria again! Some chaos will make everything okay! Maybe destroy a few cities. Banish a Princess or four. I don't know- maybe I'll make Equestria my own personal swimming pool! What could anypony do? **_**NOTHING**_**, that's what! I'll be left to my chaos, doomed to... doomed to die alone. As it should be.**

Discord... I'm sorry. I... I didn't mean to...

**No. Just- please. Just go.**

* * *

_A/N: I really didn't mean for things to go this far..._

_((So... many... elipses..! Also, I just argued with myself. Weird.))_


	13. Chapter 13

_((Right, so I've had this idea for a while, but I was planning to post it as its own two-parter. Originally intended for an M rating, I just need to tone down the severe violence. Honestly though, if you're squeamish, I still wouldn't recommend reading some of my gorey scenes next chapter. I learnt from the best... *coughDarrenShancough* _

_Also, it seems I've finally transcended the levels of crazy I thought I'd never get close to. I was talking to myself _as Discord_ in my head through everyday situations. That led me to the idea of a spinoff. I might start it while writing this, or it might be for when this ends... eventually. Anyway, back to our scheduelled programming. Enjoy!))_

_A/N: I wonder if Discord will ever-_

_**-Interrupt an Author's Note? Yes.**_

_Damn. Okay._

* * *

'The Ace', Part I

Well done, you finally broke our little miniature fourth-wall.

**Why, thank you!**

I see you're finished sulking at least.

**Whah- I am the Spirit of Chaos! I do not **_**sulk**_**! ...I merely leave the viscinity to contemplate my emotions.**

Also known as sulking.

**Hey- Ugh. I don't even care anymore. I'd prefer if we could get this whole ordeal behind us and let me escape this laptop. I hate being stuck with you.**

Lovely. Can't you just pull out and move to a new host like the parasite you are?

**And here I thought you cared! Besides, no. I've tried that. I can go back to Ponyville and contemplate, but I'm stuck with you until I figure out how to escape. It's like one of those monkey puzzle trees- the monkey can climb up, but can't climb down again.**

So, you're the monkey in this situation.

**Exactly. And you're the tree. Wait-**

Um... what?

**Um...**

...

**That was admittedly not what I intended to say.**

Clearly. Now, will you let me erase that from my memory and get on with this story?

**Good idea.**

Spike belched loudly, expelling a plume of green flame for a second. From the fire, a piece of parchment formed, rolled up into a scroll. The dragon didn't glance twice at the scroll. Instead, he plucked it out of the air and rushed over to where his friend-stroke-parent-stroke-boss, Twilight Sparkle was relaxing in her brand new tree-castle, reading the latest _Daring Do_ book that had finally been released. Twilight had had to put up with Rainbow Dash's hints and almost-spoilers for over a month, but at last the Princess got the chance to read it herself.  
"Twilight, you got a letter from Princess Celestia. Is anything wrong?" Spike asked, handing over the scroll to the slightly annoyed alicorn. The baby dragon had chosen the perfect moment to drag her out of the story- Daring was suspended over a pool of pirhana-filled water and was so close to escaping, but the water was rising and-  
Twilight sighed and took the scroll with her magic.

"Thanks, Spike. I wasn't expecting anything from Celestia. I hope everythings's okay in Canterlot." The purple alicorn unfurled the parchment, wishing over and over that there was no crisis. As she scanned the words, however, her eyes grew wide in a mixture of awe and shock. Without speaking a word, the Princess forced herself to read the letter again. And again. Spike stared at Twilight worriedly. Something _had_ to be wrong.  
"Um, Twilight?" Spike asked, an edge of panic to his voice. Nothing had left her speechless in a while, so it had to be really, _really_ bad. So bad, in fact, that Equestria was probably going to be destroyed! Or worse, their friends would be in danger!  
It took Twilight way too long to reply. When she did, she began reading out the letter. Whether that was to inform Spike or just another way of letting the words sink in he didn't know.

"_Dear Princess Twilight,_  
_As my former student, I know you are a gifted pony. You have magical power so strong that even I was shocked at your talent from the day I first saw you. Since then, it has not been easy to impress me with feats of magic. That was, of course, until recently. It has come to my attention that there is a stallion with as much power as you. However, since he did not attend the School for Gifted Unicorns as a colt, he has not had the opportunity to develop these skills. _  
_Since I am very busy as of late, I call upon you, Princess Twilight Sparkle, to assist in his education. That is to say that you will be getting your very own student, if you are willing to accept him. You would teach him spells, along with the magic of friendship, just as I provided you with the tools to learn these things for yourself. You have my complete and utter faith, Twilight. I know you would be the best possible teacher for him._  
_If you do accept my offer, he will be sent to Ponyville as soon as possible. He could stay in your castle, if you wish. Alternative accomidation can be sourced otherwise, should you wish to keep your home to yourself._  
_I await your reply, Princess Twilight._  
_-Princess Celestia_."

Spike watched Twilight's expression switch between excitement, worry and gratitude. The purple alicorn glanced down at Spike, letting the letter drop a little. Her eyes were currently on the 'worry' setting.  
"What should I do, Spike? My very own student..." She looked through the dragon at nothingness. "How would I manage? Where would I start? But Princess Celestia trusts me to do this. She's depending on me. I can't let her down. Maybe this is another Princess Test, to see if I'm really worthy. Maybe it's just Celestia showing her faith. But maybe-" Twilight cut herself off before she worked herself into a panic. She took a deep breath and exhaled, like Cadence showed her what felt like years ago. Turning her head back to the letter, Twilight glanced over it again. Slowly, a smile stretched across her face. "Princess Celestia trusts me with my own student." She spoke slowly, letting the words sink in. Her eyes sparkled with excitement and let the letter fall. She found a quill, ink and some parchment with her magic and moved them over to where she lay. She jotted down a quick 'thank you' and told Celestia she'd be more than happy to accept. Twilight gave the letter to Spike, who rolled it up and blew a jet of green flames out of his mouth to consume the letter. It was gone in a flash.

o.O.o

There was a gentle knock on the door of the castle's library, followed by the door opening slowly to reveal a light blue stallion with a spikey crimson mane and an ace of diamonds cutie mark. The stallion had a stack of fresh parchment levitating above his head, along with a separate pile of new quills. The stallion trotted into the library and over to where his mentor was reading a book of spells. The tree-castle's library was nowhere near as rustic as Great Oaks, but Twilight still spent most of her time surrounded by its books.  
"Princess Twilight, I brought the supplies you wanted." The stallion greeted with a smile, before setting his burden down beside the desk. The purple alicorn sighed and turned away from the book.  
"You don't have to knock every time, Ace. You live here too, y'know." Twilight smiled back tiredly. "And don't call me 'Princess Twilight'; just 'Twilight' will do. We've been over this about a million times. We're friends, not just student and teacher."  
Ace nodded.

"I know, Princess. I just feel the need to show my respect." The unicorn smiled again. He always seemed to be smiling. His smile was infectious and Twilight couldn't help but smile back.  
"You could show me more respect by proving you see me as an equal, not as a superior." Twilight tried. Over the past month, she'd tried every possible way she could to convince the stallion to call her 'Twilight'. At the same time, he'd been trying everything to convince Twilight that he was unworthy.  
"But Princess, I could never think to be equal to you. To be your equal would mean ascending to an almost impossible level of perfection unknown to pony-kind. And that, my Princess, would be a spectacular feat indeed." Ace replied, his eyes shining warmly.  
_Curses_, Twilight thought, _That stallion is too charming._ An idea popped into her head, however risky it may be.

"Well, as amazing as that would be, would there be a quicker way to become my equal, or me yours?" Ever since Ace moved in, Twilight had adopted his vocabulary and begun to mimic his elegant way of speaking without realising it. It made communication a whole lot easier.  
Ace raised an eyebrow. His blue eyes searched Twilight's for a moment, weighing his options and wondering if his next move would be too bold.  
"Dinner, perhaps?" The unicorn asked with a small smile. Twilight blinked in surprise. She looked a little taken aback at his abrupt offer. Still, she found herself agreeing after a moment's pause.  
"S-sure, dinner sounds good." Twilight stuttered, fighting a blush that threatened to cover her face.  
Ace looked overjoyed, as though Hearths Warming Eve had come early. Pure happiness spread over his face, infecting Twilight and warming her heart.

"Wonderful! Perfect! Wonderful! It's a date..." Ace began. "...Twilight."

**Wait wait wait... I wasn't in this story! This is hardly fair! Plus, I thought I told you no more fluff! Where's the chaos? Where's the Fluttershy? Where, at the very least, is the me?**

All in due time, Dissy! This is a two-parter. It'll all make sense next chapter. I still have some _aces_ up my sleeve!

**Oh dear Luna...**

See what I did there..? Aces up my sleeve? Heh... I'm so funny.

**No. Just- no. You better not be lying, by the way.**

About what?

**About the gratuitous violence.**

Wait, I never mentioned violence. Where'd you get that?

**Nothing. Ignore me.**

..?

* * *

_A/N: That was weird. I didn't mention that part two would be violent... How did he know?_

_((Holy- um, that's not okay. Uhh... just a fluke. Random stab in the dark. Or maybe I did mention it in the story? Or maybe he's a regular Sherclop Pones... Either way, what I though at first was impossible. See you guys next time...))_


	14. Chapter 14

_((Okay, so I reviewed my idea and realised the violence is literally just for the sake of violence. I'll try and restrain it to a paragraph of insensitivity, but I still feel bad! After all, in the end, MLP is a children's show. I always feel weird putting such things in stories like this. Um... Enjoy, I guess! :D This is my longest chapter, just so you know! Oh, guess whose about to ruin more weddings than George R.R. Martin?))_

_A/N: So Discord has been sulking all day. He won't let me ask why, so I might just start writing now. If he turns up for the end, hey. Great. If he doesn't... Oh well._

* * *

'The Ace', Part II

Weird not being interrupted. Hmm... Okay, I guess I'll start writing.

Pinkie Pie bounced happily down the path, a huge grin plastered to her face. Her mane bounced along with her, like cotton candy. The pink mare was leading the group of mares to a very special event that was supposed to start soon. Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Applejack followed the party-pony down the pathway, their own emotions clear on their face. The general mood was beyond happy. Rarity and Fluttershy both looked a little teary-eyed, though that was most-likely from happiness. Each pony wore dresses that expressed their personalities- similar to their Gala gowns, but not identical.  
Pinkie paused and glanced behind her at the group of mares.  
"C'mon, slowpokes! We don't wanna keep everypony waiting, do we?" She giggled. The other ponies just rolled their eyes at Pinkie- she was a great mare, but usually very impatient. Still, they each had their concerns for the upcoming ceremony.

As the five ponies turned a bend, they spotted a clearing just inside the Everfree Forest, lit up by Celestia's sun. The edges of the Everfree were decorated by strings of fairylights, made up of fireflies in jars. The glowing bugs had been more than happy to provide lighting when Fluttershy had asked. The jars had open tops, obviously, so they could swap shifts.  
The clearing was filled with ponies of every shape and size, each familiar and chatting excitedly. The area was decorated beautifully. The mares couldn't help but think it was perfect.  
Three ponies present were getting a whole lot more attention than the rest. Princesses Celestia, Cadance and Luna were talking casually with a group of stallions and mares, who looked a little starstruck.

When the five ponies made their way into the clearing, the three Alicorns turned and walked over to them. The mares bowed in respect to the rulers of their land.  
"I assume Princess Twilight is close behind you?" Princess Luna asked, eyes following the trail up to the bend, watching with a glimmer in her eyes.  
"Well, last I saw, she was having another panic attack in the library, but I'm sure she'll be here soon!" Pinkie spoke cheerfully. Princess Celestia glanced worriedly at the pink pony.  
"Oh, that sounds like her." Princess Cadance smiled.  
"I hope Twilight isn't too nervous. This is supposed to be a happy occasion, but it can be stressful for some ponies." The elder Princess sighed, following Luna's gaze.  
"Especially if the bride is Twilight Sparkle, the poor dear." Rarity blinked in sympathy.  
"Ah only wish we coulda stayed longer t' help cheer her up. She did look a lil' terrified." Applejack pawed at the ground with her hoof regretfully.  
"Twilight'll be fine, guys! She's one tough egg-head." Rainbow Dash smirked. "I'm more worried about Ace-y over there. He looks like he's gonna faint!"  
"Oh, I hope he doesn't! He might get hurt if he faints, and Twilight would be devastated if he got hurt." Fluttershy glanced worriedly at the groom.

Ace's crimson mane was extra spikey for the event. His light blue fur was covered by a small black jacket, coupled with a white shirt and red bowtie. Soft blue eyes peered out nervously from behind strands of red. They were always so full of kindness and warmth, never angry for more than a second. Even when he was annoyed, Ace was always so polite. His manners rivalled royalty. He was always organised- to an extent, but enough so that Twilight could put up with him. The two ponies were very similar, yet very different. In a way he held a part of each element within him. Ace was kind, honest, loyal, generous, fun and had a way with magic. It was no wonder Twilight had fallen for him.

The ponies gathered in the clearing let their chatter die out as they took their places, separating onto either side of a strip of lilac fabric. Celestia and Luna stood at the edge of the Everfree, facing the gathering of ponies. To the right of the end of the fabric, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie Pie stood in a line. On the other side, Ace waited nervously. He brushed down one side of his suit jacket gently with a hoof and attempted to fix his crazy mess of a mane, to no avail. His groomscolts stood behind him- Spike and Shining Armor in tuxedos.

From around the bend, Twilight Sparkle emerged, wearing a long white gown, decorated with accents of purple. The crowd of ponies cooed collectively. Rarity sniffled as she saw her creation move flawlessly towards the clearing, accompanied by Twilight's father. The lilac alicorn's mane was tied up into a bun and had a cute white hairpiece encrusted with clear gems fitted nicely in the bun itself. It looked very similar to Twilight's cutie mark.  
Near to the entrance, Lyra Heartstrings began playing a gentle melody on her lyre. It was beautiful and matched Twilight's pace perfectly. Everything about the moment was perfect. It had to be- it was organised by none other than Twilight herself.

The Princess could do nothing to hide her blush as she and her dad made their way up the aisle, along the lilac fabric. Between the sea of ponies. Towards the one stallion she couldn't wait to spend her life with.  
Twilight glanced at the crowd. Almost everypony she knew was there somewhere. Some of the more notable faces were Twilight's mother, Princess Cadence and Trixie. Each smiled at Twilight in return. The purple alicorn soon met her brother's eyes, who winked back. Spike had the cutest smile on his face when she glanced at him.  
Twilight's five best friends watched her walk down the aisle. Each of them were trying varying levels of hiding their tears. Fluttershy and Rarity were the only ones letting the tears roll down their cheeks. Applejack and Rainbow Dash were fighting back their tears as best as they could. Pinkie was on the verge of crying, but had yet to feel the liquid run down her face. Her mouth wobbled cartoonishly.

The Princess of the Sun and Princess of the Moon were both watching Twilight's approach with smiles. They would be leading the ceremony.  
Finally, Twilight let her gaze fix on the red-maned stallion staring back nervously. He smiled softly at his bride, melting the alicorn's heart. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the handsome unicorn for a second. That was, until she was forced to leave her father's side and make her way towards Ace by herself. Then she took a second to stare at the ground. She faced her soon-to-be husband before Celestia and Luna, and before the crowd. When she glanced up again, she felt herself fall for the stallion all over again. His soft, kind eyes gripped at what was left of her melted heart and caressed it. Twilight couldn't possibly be happier. He was her perfect match in every way.

Celestia stepped forward. She glanced at both Twilight and Ace with a warm smile. Then, addressing the crowd, the Sun Princess began to speak.  
"Mares and gentlecolts, fillies and foals. Before us today stand two very special ponies. Princess Twilight Sparkle, my former student, and Ace Hooves, current student of Twilight. These two ponies share a special bond- more than just mentor and student. They are best friends. They love each other very much. It is very rare that two ponies are as suited for each other as Twilight and Ace, which is why it makes me so very happy to welcome everypony to their wedding. I believe they have both written vows." Celestia finished her introduction and stepped back beside Luna. Silence followed this as the attention turned to the purple alicorn.  
Twilight cleared her throat. With a quick glance to her mother for support, she began her vows.

Princess Luna stepped forward this time. She extended her wings as far as they would go.  
"May you forever keep the promises you made here today and may you both live long and happy lives." Luna announced formally. Then, with a small smile, she took on a more informal tone. "It gives me the highest form of happiness to announce that these ponies are wed. Ace Hooves and Twilight Sparkle, you may kiss."  
Ace smiled at his new wife and leaned in to kiss Twilight.  
The crowd cheered and clapped approvingly, congratulating the married couple. Flower petals were thrown by Twilight's friends as a small group of butterflies fluttered from the ground and out into the sky.

The moon was high in the sky when the music being blasted out was lowered in volume. Most of the ponies had left already, including the other three Princesses. All who remained dancing were simply swaying to the music. These ponies included-

**You started writing without me?!**

Discord! You're back!

**Of course I'm back. More importantly, you started without me! This is unforgivable!**

Oh, okay. Hey, are you gonna tell me why you left? I told the readers you were sulking cause you weren't there to stop me.

**You did **_**what**_**?!**

Nevermind. Why did you leave?

**I had to think some stuff over. Important stuff. Stuff you most certainly don't need to worry about. On the bright side, I have an announcement for everypony!**

Hey, could it wait until I finish the chapter?

**Ugh, really? But it's such good news!**

Yes, and it'll be better news if we wait. Please, there's just a bit left.

**You wrote **_**most **_**of the story without me?**

Oh, don't sound so betrayed. Most of the time you don't even read them.

**Don't be stupid! Of course I read them! How else would I get ideas for... things. That you don't need to worry about. Ignore me. Just get back to your story.**

Um... okay.

-These ponies included Twilight and Ace. The newly married couple were resting their heads on the others' shoulders, swaying gently. Twilight was so happy. She couldn't stop going over everything they'd been through together. Her mood changed as she recalled their most recent perdicament.

Both of them had helped defeat a power-crazed pony who had induced his own alicornhood. He'd gone on a murderous rampage before they'd taken him down. What had been really creepy about him was he seemed really upset, like he had no control over what he'd done. Of course, he'd been begging for forgiveness while his magic tore apart ponies right in front of their eyes. He literally ripped the poor creatures in half, so he was shown no mercy. After Ace tracked him down, the mane six had activated their Rainbow Powers to strip him of his magic and reduce him to a pegasus. What was left of the stallion was sent to a hospital to recover from the ordeal, but was pronounced dead after a day of recovery. The whole event had shaken everypony. They all hoped that maybe the stallion had been weak before starting his attacks. Otherwise, they had to think about the possibility that Rainbow Power was too strong for use against ponies.

Ace had tried to comfort Twilight afterwards. He claimed there was no way that the six ponies were responsible for the stallion's death. Twilight tried to tell herself that the stallion deserved it, but in reality he really didn't. Nopony deserved to die. Most ponies in Equestria knew that, which was why a serial killer was such a rare and horrendous thing. Poor Fluttershy had needed a few weeks of isolation to get over what she'd seen. The yellow pegasus had been extra sensitive recently, and nopony really knew why. Nothing had happened before the attacks to provoke such behavior, but nonetheless she had been in a very fragile state going into something so vile. In reality, even over a year afterward, there was still a haunted look in her eyes.

"Twilight?"  
Ace's voice roused the Princess from her trip down memory lane. She realised they had stopped dancing, and Ace was watching Twilight with concern. "What's wrong, darling?" The unicorn asked.  
"Oh, nothing." Twilight sighed, allowing a small smile to make its way onto her face. "I was just worrying about Fluttershy."  
Ace frowned and glanced around until he spotted the pegasus.  
"She seems alright today. In fact, she looks a little happier than she has in a long time." The corner of Ace's lip twitched downward for a second. "There's no reason to worry. I'm sure she's fine."  
Twilight glanced at the yellow mare and sighed again.  
"Yeah, you're probably right. You know me: always worrying!" The alicorn smiled, bringing a smile to Ace's face.

Fluttershy smiled to herself as she went over the note she received again in her head. The second it had arrived, she'd been so happy. It had been Discord's first communication to her for almost two years.  
_Dearest Fluttershy,_  
_I do apologise for my absence, but my current perdicament means I can't write to you. This will be my first and last letter to you until I return, so I'm sorry it's so short. However, I can promise I'll be back very soon. I hope everypony will be happy to see me! Give my best to Twilight. The wedding is coming up! In fact, I think I'll be back just in time for the end. Save a dance for me, will you, my dear?_  
_Discord_  
_(PS, I want to make sure my appearance is a surprise, so don't tell anypony!)_  
Even if Discord was late, at least she had his word that he'd be back soon. He always kept his word.  
Fluttershy frowned all of a sudden. When did she tell Discord about Twilight's wedding? She didn't think she did. It was a bit odd that he'd know that. Then again, it was a royal wedding. The talk of all of Canterlot and Ponyville, mainly. Perhaps he was in Canterlot? Either way, she was happy he was coming back. She had missed him dearly.

Ace whispered something in Twilight's ear and she nodded, taking a step back.  
"Everypony!" Ace announced, a broad smile on his face. "I know the speeches are over and done with, but I figured one more wouldn't do any harm." Everypony still present turned toward the stallion to listen to his speech. Twilight watched him with a smile, but something on his flank caught her eye. Whatever it was was covered by the tails of his jacket, so she couldn't really see what it was. It looked like his cutie mark had been doubled, or something. She shook her head and turned her attention back to her husband. Wedding-planning must've tired her out or something.  
"I know you all must be tired, so I'll make this short and sweet." Ace's horn glowed as he summoned an empty box to stand on. Twilight must've blinked, because she didn't see the box moving over to him. The Princess yawned.

Standing on his little raised platform, Ace was visible to all ponies present. He had the widest smile Twilight had ever seen him with, and she tried to smile along with him. Something about it alarmed her a little though, because in the shadows of the trees his mane seemed darker. It was a silly thing to notice, but in her eyes is mane was definitely darker. Even his coat seemed weird. She was going to point it out, but Twilight didn't want to disturb Ace's speech.  
"Fluttershy." Ace announced suddenly, his eyes turning to stare at the yellow pegasus, the too-wide grin still on his face.  
"M-me?" Fluttershy squeaked, taking a timid step forward.  
"Yes, you." Ace purred. "I believe you're expecting somepony special around now-ish."  
Fluttershy looked a little startled, but nodded.  
"Oh- um, yes, actually. H-how did you know?" Fluttershy asked, looking up at the stallion who seemed to be a little taller than before. She noticed the dark of the night made his mane and fur darker.

"I tend to know these things." Ace stated matter-of-factly, closing his eyes and lifting his face to the sky. "So, could you please name the pony you're expecting?"  
"Well, um... he's not technically a pony." Fluttershy explained. Around her, ponies began to mutter amongst themselves. Most knew who she was referring to and weren't all too pleased to hear about him joining them.  
"Yes, yes!" Ace snapped impatiently, which shocked the crowd into silence. His voice had sounded weird, and he was still facing the night sky. His mane looked almost black now, somehow. "Just tell us who he is already!"  
"Oh, right. Um, Discord." Fluttershy spoke, a little alarmed at Ace's irritation.  
"You called?" Fluttershy found herself staring into the red and yellow eyes of the draconequus she called her friend as his face was suddenly right in front of her. Fluttershy was startled, but smiled at his arrival. All around her, however, ponies were crying out in horror. Fluttershy frowned and glanced around, looking for the cause of the disturbance. Finally, she realised ponies were staring up in horror at where Ace was standing.  
That's when Fluttershy screamed.

Ace's body was still standing on the empty box, but the cause of everypony's fear was that he seemed to be... _headless_.  
"Oh, why is everypony upset? I thought my entrance was wonderful!" Discord smirked. And that's when Fluttershy realised Discord was no more than a floating head. He disappeared in a flash and reappeared on Ace's neck, fusing the two together. The weird combination of Discord's head on a suited pony's body was disturbing, to say the least.  
In another flash, Ace's body transformed into the mismatched, crazy form of Discord, completing his arrival.  
"I'm back, everypony!" Discord cried, letting out a laugh.  
"Discord!" Twilight appeared by his feet, angry and more than a little upset. "What've you done with my husband?"

There was a pause as Discord watched the Princess for a moment.  
"Oh- oh, you thought- oh this is priceless!" Discord cackled. He wiped a tear away from his eye and looked at Twilight again. "Huh. It seems my _poker face _was too good. Twiley, dear, I'm afraid there is no such pony as Ace Hooves. He was me. I've finally _shown my hand_. And guess what?" Discord teleported beside Twilight with a grin. "They're all _aces_!" He whispered.  
Twilight stared at Discord angrily.  
"Stop playing games, Discord. Where is Ace?" She stomped her hoof demandingly.  
"Princess, I'm not _playing_ games. I'm just about to win this one." The Spirit of Chaos snickered at his comment.

"Y'see, when I first noticed your craving for romance, I knew I had an _ace_ up my sleeve. My original idea was to infiltrate your defences and take down the system from the inside. Like a _royal flush_ing, if you will. My _gameplan_ changed when I realised I could just figure out how your Rainbow Power works and pull the plug. I've already done that, by the way. I could've ended the match then, but I do love a touch of drama. I proposed and got us to be married simply because I've never been married before. Besides, I wanted it to create as big a ripple as possible and _really_ destroy you when I came back and ruined your big day. I'm sorry it was so abrupt. I wanted the Princesses to be here too, but I suppose you can't win every game." Discord smirked.

"Oh, Fluttershy... if it's all the same, I'll have that dance now."

**What was that?! **

Um... that was a story.

**Yes, but **_**what?**_

'What', what?

**'What?', as in what in Equestria were you thinking?**

Umm.. what?

**There is nowere near enough of me! Also, why did I have to marry **_**Twilight**_**? Eugh. You even made me kiss her! That is not okay!**

Well, at least you made a lot of cardgame puns.

**Nowhere near enough!**

Oh, didn't you have an announcement?

**Right, yes. So, everypony and everybody. Fillies and gentlemen; colts and girls... I may have a spell that could get me into your world!**

Wow, really? Already?

**Yes, really. I found something in a book. Though, I didn't really look at it. It said something about it opening a door, something something. Blah blah blah, 'doors can go both ways', blah blah.**

Wait, what?

**Oh, some gibberish on how it could backfire. **

Uh...

**Now, why aren't you sleeping? You have a big day tomorrow, what with me taking over your world. I'll allow you one more night of non-chaotic sleep until I wreak insanity on Earth.**

How kind.

* * *

_A/N: Well, it seems this is our last day of sanity. I'm so sorry, everybody. This is my fault, and I brought this on us all._

_((Heh, I figured out what I'll be doing with this story ending-wise. I was originally gonna leave it up to you guys, but I'm mean, so you guys get no say in it! Hahaaa! ...Ahem, that's Discord's influence.))_


	15. Chapter 15

_((Okay, I'm sorry to announce that this story will be wrapping up scarily soon. Like, next chapter soon. I really hate ending stories, but I suppose it's getting old. However, what was originally going to be just a spinoff is gonna be the sequel! I haven't decided on a title yet, so feel free to make some suggestions. You'll know what the basic storyline is by the end of the final chapter, so if that helps, then yay! _  
_Anyway, Discord has some stuff to do. Enjoy!))_

_A/N: I really doubt there'll be much productivity roundabout now. He's all excited about the spell. If I fit a story in, then well done me!_

* * *

Doors

**Finally! I've waited so long to use this spell!**

It's been about 24 hours...

**Exactly!**

Oh well... go on, then.

**Ah-ah. First, I want to announce to all of Humankind the kind of future it's going to face! It'll be completely unpredictable and random! Don't panic- I won't actually harm anypony. After all, I seem to have a few fans already, just waiting for my Kingdom of Chaos! I could never harm my loyal subjects! ...You all seem worried about this spell, though. **

Yeah, well, you mentioned something about it backfiring earlier. That doesn't always instill confidence.

**Ahh, the only issue with the spell. It's fine, I glanced at the book again. I think. As long as I get it right, nothing will go wrong. **

That's usually the way things work, yeah.

**Oh be quiet. I'm going to have so much fun turning your life upside down.**

And here I thought we were friends.

**Hey, that's my line!**

And that's _my_ line.

**You irritate me in ways I cannot even begin to describe. Alas, I will miss these stupid conversations we have. As ruler of your world, I can hardly start favouring humans.**

*Future ruler. You're not on a throne yet.

**I wonder if I'll make your country the Chaos Capital, or just go for the clichés.**

Hey, stop planning your kingdom already. At least wait until you performed the spell successfully.

**Very well. How about I practice on... that spoon!**

Discord, stop teleporting things out of my room. You've done that about twenty million times already. It stopped being funny a while ago.

**You love me really. I'm always funny.**

Huh...

**What? ...What?**

Just...

**...**_**What**_**?**

Well, you claim to be always funny. In that case, make me laugh.

**Whaah- why? I'm always up for a good laugh, but there is **_**literally**_** no point in me telling a joke.**

I never said you had to tell me a joke- just make me laugh.

**Demanding, much! What if I don't feel like making you laugh? What if I'd just come from a funeral, or maybe I have a sore throat and shouldn't even be talking?**

If any of those things were true, you would not be Discord, Spirit of Chaos.

**I can hardly argue.**

Wow, that's a first!

**Hey, that's not fair! I don't argue that ofte- uh.**

...

**Point taken. But really, I am the funniest being alive. **

Your _face_ is the funniest thing alive.

**Oh, thanks! Anyway, it would take no more than a twitch to get the world rolling around on the ground in laughter. No more than a word to make grown men cry from laughing so hard.**

Well then. Prove it.

**...Don't want to. I'm tired.**

You are impossible.

**I thought we'd gone over this; of course I'm impossible in your world!**

Yeah, but we didn't go over it in front of a bunch of readers! You seem to forget we're not live all the time.

**Oh yeah. Some of my funniest puns have been wasted on you, never to be heard again because you're so selfish and wouldn't let me livestream our conversations for a full day.**

Just so you know, I have this thing called a 'life'. You might've heard of it!

**Oh, so you **_**do**_** know what a life is! My dearest Delta, you have no concept of what a true life is like. Especially if you spend your time in your room talking to a fictional character.**

You're not fictional, though...

**Ah, but in your universe I am! What about all those bronies who still think I'm just a cartoon? How will they react when I smash their windows with tree-shaped rocks made of salmon and steal all their icecubes?**

They'd be all, "Oh, why did Discord just smash my window with a strange pink tree thing and steal my icecubes?" It doesn't take Starswirl to figure that one out.

**Have I mentioned recently how much I despise you?**

It has come up, I admit.

**I should hope so. You really should know where your place is in my new Kingdom of Chaos!**

Oh great. Here I thought I'd distracted you.

**How could I**_** forget**_** about my newest project!**

You could forget it by remembering something else important.

**..?**

Discord, you basically live in my laptop at this point. Look at the date.

**The... oh. **_**Oh. **_**Oh sweet Celestia, I didn't-**

There we go. Now feel the guilt!

**How could I have forgotten about- oh, I feel absolutely awful...**

You were discussing it with me the other day, too. You spent so long focussing on this little 'Kingdom of Chaos' thing that you forgot Fluttershy.

**I could never forget her! I couldn't! ...But I guess I did... She's going to be so upset!**

You still have time. The day's not quite over. You have a chance to fix things.

**But... I can't just turn up now! Around now she'd be tending to the animals before going to sleep. If I disturb them, she'll be even more disappointed...**

Oh for- _YOU ARE THE KING OF CHAOS; _just teleport quietly!

**But-**

NO MORE BUTS! ...Ahem. You owe her a visit, at least. Pick some flowers on your way.

**Okay. Yes. I should... go. Yes.**

And you should tell her how you feel.

**Ye- wait, what?! No! I can't!**

Heh, I was just poking some fun. You're way too easy to wind up.

**Well, when I come back, I'm casting the spell. Then I'm turning your house into a wind-up toy.**

_If_ you come back.

**That is- no! Implying stuff like that is really not okay!**

It's better than inferring it.

**Hey, there're probably still some innocent humans out there. Implying stuff protects them! Inferring things is good too, just...**

...Just not when it involves you and Flutters. Got it.

**Yes. Good. Now, I really should go.**

Go.

**That I will.**

...

**...**

Are you still here?!

**Uh, yeah.**

GET GOING!

**Fine, fine! Sheesh!**

...

Oh, good. I'm finally alone. Guys, whatever you do, don't resist his chaos. If/when he gets into this world, resisting will only make him more chaotic. Instead, admire the pointless, random, useless junk like upside down clouds and sentient cars. That'll tone down the chaos levels, in theory. This is only what I've observed, so it could go horribly wrong. Either way, I'm going to slow him down by turning off my laptop. With my broken phone, he can't get through it. In theory.  
I asked him a few questions about the spell, but so far all I got was that it only works through strong sources of magic. In his head, the laptop is 'the closest thing to magic' that I own, so is technically the only gateway. Even then, I'm really worried about the outcome. The worst that could happen is that Discord gets trapped in my laptop forever, with no escape either way. That wouldn't be good for any party involved.

I have some theories about some other bad outcomes, but they're mostly on Discord's end. One or two suggest that I might short the power in my house or fry my laptop.  
On the other hand, I have a weird theory based on my paranoid self. It's mostly because of what Discord said before, about the spell opening a door. Well, Newton's third law is that for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. Assuming magic has some ties to science, I have a theory that if/when Discord comes through to this world, I'll be transported to Equestria. That'd be cool and whatever, but I have a life here to uphold, full of friends and family and education. I can't just abandon all that to the mercy of Discord's rule. At the very least, I should go down with the metaphorical ship.  
Then again, magic defies the laws of physics, so who am I to theorise about a spell made up by a magical pony from Equestria? Magic laws might be completely backward, for all I know.  
Anyway, I've held you here long enough. I'm gonna do my best to slow Discord down. Good luck, and I hope you all see at least one more day of sanity.

* * *

_A/N: What I said there is right. I'm gonna slow him down somehow. I Pinkie Promise._

_((Well, it seems author-me has gone from young writer to defender of the Earth in ten seconds flat. Cool. Anyway, I have a sequel to consider. G'night!))_


	16. Chapter 16

_((Nuuu... I don't wanna end this! I know I have to, though. Otherwise the stories will become repetitive and weak - moreso than they are now... heheh. So, the sequel. Still so far unnamed, but at the end of this chapter, you'll get the basic plotline. Damn, you guys are too clever for your own good!_

_...I don't wanna go... Enjoy!))_

_A/N: We've had one last day. Whelp, this is it. Wish us luck... or not._

* * *

Nothing

So.

**So... you turned your laptop off.**

Yeah, well I didn't wanna be woken up at five in the morning with my world turned to chocolate!

**...You kept it off **_**all day**_**.**

Uh... I slept late.

**It's midnight.**

Um... yeah. When you left, I stayed awake for a few more hours.

**How many, exactly?**

I can't remember.

**Y'know, I'm having a strangely hard time believing you.**

O-oh, why is that, exactly?

**Nothing in particular. Though your tone suggests there's something out there to prove I'm right- HEY! TURN DOWN THAT MUSIC!**

What? What music? I can't hear anything!

**Well I can, and if you don't hit pause **_**right now**_**-**

Discord, that was my lamp. Give it back.

**Never!**

Okay, stop stealing things from my room!

_**NEVER!**_

'Never', huh?

**...**_**never.**_

Is that like our 'always'?

**No- wha- ugh- just **_**shut up**_**.**

Somepony's in a mood!

**I. Am. Not. A. Pony.**

Sorry, force of habbit. I actually wrote 'somepony' in an email to a non-brony friend today! I'm sure she was confused.

**That music is still playing, Human.**

Don't worry, I clarified it later. In fact, I've used 'somepony' and 'everypony' way too often in front of non-bronies. I think they're starting to resent your world.

_**That music is still playing, Human.**_

Yeah, my non-brony friends will forever hate the show because us bronies are too cool. Technically, I'm a pegasister, but I really hate that term.

_**THE MUSIC, HUMAN. IT'S PLAYING. STILL.**_

I'm not entirely sure why, to be honest. It's like ships. I really dislike some of the ships in 'My Little Pony'. However, I know not to name any. _Never_ insult someone's ship, especially not their OTP. If you do, don't blame them for murdering you. People still do it, though. Take the ship wars, for example.

_**I AM THE LORD OF CHAOS. IF YOU DO NOT TURN OFF THIS INFERNAL WAILING- **_**oh wait, there's a song about me here!**

I'm a proud Fluttercord shipper, but I've found that many of us show hatred toward Dislestia. Personally, I think it's very cute, and wouldn't mind if it became canon. I don't violently ship it, though.

**It was canon once, technically.**

Wait, what?!

**You never asked, so I never told. Besides, I don't wanna talk about it. Ooh, I really like this song! What's it called? ..'Discord'. Okay, that's honestly quite remarkable.**

Well, I'm glad you've calmed down.

**Oh. The music stopped. I was starting to enjoy that!**

Huh. Is that Stockholm Syndrome? With music?

**Possibly. Now... I have a spell to cast. I'd advise moving away from the laptop.**

Not a chance. ...Was that a caring tone?

**Of course not. I don't want a faceful of Human when I arrive.**

Lovely. Okay, I guess I can't stall you any longer. Go on- wreak havoc on this world. But remember this: you'll probably fry this laptop. Then you have no way back.

**I'll just find a new laptop to go back!**

But- well- uh- y'see- um-

**There's no way you'll guilt-trip me again. I can just bring the two worlds closer together, if I must! Then Ponyville's just a teleport away! No more missed birthdays or teaparties.**

By the way, how did Fluttershy react when you showed up?

**Well, she- oh, there's no time for this! I'll discuss it later, after your world drowns in chocolate rain. Figuratively.**

As opposed to 'literally'... that's good, I suppose.

**Okay, here goes nothing...**

Whoah, lightning! ...Sorta. _OW! _That one hit me!

Discord.. oh, that's kinda terrifying. Um...

**Hello, Delta.**

Um...

**Oh. Your home is smaller than I would've expected.**

You're just a face sticking out of my laptop... How..?

**The process isn't quite complete.**

Oh look, more lightning-stuff. _OW! _That stuff gives a powerful shock! _OWW!_

**Hey, no!**

But I wanna _boop_ the Lord of Chaos' nose!

**That could have serious consequences! By consequences, I mean I will turn your family into cotton candy and ice cream-**

_Boop!_

**...**

**o.O.o**

"Oh good, I'm still in one piece." Discord sighed, stretching his arms out. "What _was_ that? There was lightning, then you _boop_ed my nose, then a bright flash, and now..."  
Discord stared around at where he was. "Uh... Human?"

Delta blinked. She stared around, trying to get her bearings. To her confusion, there was nothing. Not a thing. Not even light. She was _nowhere_, surrounded by impenetrable darkness.  
"H-hello?" Delta called into the pitch black. "Discord? Are you there? Did you do this?" Her first thought was that Discord had arrived on Earth and had turned the lights off, or something. When there was no reply, she began to wonder what was going on. She felt the area she was sitting on, but to her shock, her hand just fell through the ground. It was strange, because she was definitely _sitting_ on something, but her hands wouldn't connect with it. When she stood up, Delta was wobbly and unstable. Her head buzzed, so she lifted an arm to rest against. As if the list of shocks wasn't already long enough, Delta realised she could see her hand clearly. It hadn't hit her yet, but she was able to see herself clearly in the darkness.  
Her knowledge of fandoms clicked into play all of a sudden, and she groaned in realisation. This place had many names. It changed from fandom to fandom, but the first word that came to her mind was _Void_.

"Delta, what is this place? If this is Earth, I don't like it. How do you find anything here? Do you all have some special nightvision, or something? Oh, this is just wonderful." Discord grumbled. He folded his arms in annoyance and sat down on the nothingness. He huffed and muttered to himself a little more about how Earth was boring and how no one would want to live there. He clicked his claw in an attempt to summon a torch, but the second it appeared, it was swallowed into the darkness, illuminating nothing. When other lightsources failed, Discord tried teleporting. All he did was transport himself to another part of nowhere. Giving up on conventional methods, Discord began hovering away from the 'ground'. Nothing changed. He was flying, but he felt no wind. Not even a breeze. There was the faint pull of gravity, but it was easy enough to resist. Giving into the pull of gravity did nothing, either. Discord simply stopped flying, but he just stayed where he was. Walking felt more effective, but with no feeling of wind or actual progress, it still ended up useless.  
Just as Discord began to give up all hope of escaping this invisible, impossible maze, he heard a noise in the distance. It was incredibly faint, but it was the only sign of _anything_ in the world of nothing.

"Discord?" Delta called out, running as fast as her legs would let her. Where she ran, she didn't care. The feeling of running in the Void was weird- she couldn't tell if she was making any progress and she didn't seem to be tiring. "Discord, are you here?" Delta was searching for some sign that the King of Disharmony was there. Since she was sucked into the Void, there was a chance that Discord had been, too.  
As much as she didn't want to find him, she also did want to find him. Spending eternity in the nothingness would be made a whole lot better with Discord, but then again, that would mean spending eternity with _Discord_.  
"Discord! Are you out there?" Delta's voice was barely making an impact in the darkness. From her perspective, it was like shouting in a small room. The effect was incredibly isolating. An eternity in this place alone would be intolerably lonely. Left in the darkness for the rest of forever with only her words for comfort. The thought almost overwhelmed her. It was as though someone had gotten pure fear and loneliness, mixed them together and thrown them over her in a torrent of sinking feelings and horrible spine-shivers.  
"Discord, please! If you're out there..." Delta's voice lowered in volume. "Oh, what's the point? The Void is endless." She leaned back and slid along an invisible barrier until she hit the ground. If she tried to lean any heavier on the barrier, she fell through. It was the same when she waved her hands in the space where it should be.  
Pure nothingness was annoying.  
Delta perked her head up all of a sudden. She had heard something. It was far away, but the sound was familiar. Delta was on her feet in seconds.

"Delta! Human, was that you?" Discord called out, searching the nothingness for that pesky human whose fault it was that he was trapped. The noises had stopped all of a sudden, and now Discord had no way of pinpointing the origin. In response, he'd started calling out.  
"Whatever you are, just tell me where you are! If you're sentient, that is. If you're not, just ignore me and continue... whatever." Discord's faint hope was slowly fading with every step and every word. There was no chance he'd find whatever it was in this impossibly dark place. Wherever this place was, it must be a long way from Equestria and all that Discord knew.  
Discord's ears swivveled toward the noise. It had started again, but it was a little clearer. Whatever it was, it sounded like it was saying 'Discord'.  
"Human?!" Discord's cry was confused, but loud enough.  
"Discord?" The noise was quite evidently a female voice, and it was getting closer.

Delta was sure she'd heard Discord's voice. He'd even called her 'Human'.  
"Where are you?" Delta cried in her little dark box. Obviously, her voice must've carried, because a second or so later, Discord responded.  
"Nowhere in particular. How about you?" The draconequus replied. Delta could hear his smirk. She felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth.  
"Nah, nowhere worth being." Delta replied to the darkness. She didn't need to shout anymore.  
"Oh good, at least I'm not stuck here alone." Discord sighed. "Then again, I'm stuck here with _you_. That situation seems familiar."  
Suddenly, the mismatched, colourful form of Discord came into view.  
"Finally! I never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad to see you, Discord." Delta smiled at the tall figure.  
Discord half-smiled.  
"Aside from the lights being off, I've been somewhere like here before." Discord glanced around. He clicked his claws and Delta found herself in a familiar uniform. The King of Chaos was wearing a white hat and a strange white robe. "Tell me, Delta. Do you have any regrets?"  
It took her a second, but Delta finally got the reference. She paused, trying to contain her laughter.  
"You're such a troll. But I meant what I said. I'm glad to see you. It is a bit weird seeing you here, though. You're taller than you look." Delta smiled. She straightened the red and black uniform and glanced around. "The Void is a lot more incomprehensible than I would've guessed."  
Discord frowned at the human female.  
"So you know where we are?" He asked. When Delta nodded, he sighed. "You don't also happen to know how to escape, do you?"  
"Sorry, I don't." Delta sat down on the nothingness like it was a chair, deep in thought.  
"Not even a theory? A teensy plan? Nothing?" Discord asked. Delta blinked and looked at the draconequus.  
"I have a bunch of _theories_, but they're probably of no use to us."  
"Well, c'mon. Tell me. It's not like we have anything else to do."  
Delta was the one to sigh now, but she gazed off into nothing as she delved into her mind.  
"Um, theory one is that we stay here and wait for the Doctor to rescue us. Unlikely, so I'll move on to theory two. That involves more _Doctor Who_ references, so I'll leave that one out too. In fact, theories one through six involve _Doctor Who_."  
Discord glared at Delta.  
"Uh... the rest are works in progress." The human admitted guiltily.  
"Oh great!" Discord groaned. "So we have no chance of escape unless we get rescued by a fictional alien!"  
"Well..." Delta was about to argue, but found she couldn't think of anything else. "Yeah. Basically."  
Discord lay back in the darkness dramatically, his paw against his forhead.  
"Oh, cruel fate for such a beautiful creature!" He wailed. Delta wasn't about to flatter herself by thinking he'd been referring to her. Suddenly, Discord shot up. "Beautiful creature..." He muttered, eyes wide, staring at nothing. "I... Fluttershy..."  
Delta blinked. She hadn't even thought about her family, or her friends. She found herself frowning at her hands, which were clenched into fists on her lap. Everything she'd been doing... All her projects and plans... her education, her future... All of it meant nothing here, with no escape. She was as good as dead on Earth. They might start searching for her, but they'd never find any trace of her. Maybe a burnt-out laptop and a half-open sketchbook. Sure, she hurt at the thought of never seeing them again. That was nothing to the pain of realising how much it would hurt them now that she was gone. She'd be putting her mother through so much- the poor woman had already lost both her mother and brother within the year. Now she'd lost her youngest daughter, too.  
Delta cared so little about the pain she felt. It was the idea that her friends and family would hurt that killed her inside.

"I know you probably don't want to be disturbed..." Delta began, making her way over to where Discord sat, his eyebrows pointing upward, eyes glistening. "But I could really use a hug right about now." Without checking with Discord, Delta wrapped her arms around the draconequus, with the intention of clinging to him while the pain ate away at her insides.  
However, the second the two creatures made contact, there was a bright flash- brighter than anything they'd ever seen. A sudden gust of wind swirled around them as the source of the light grew brighter. Delta tried crying out, but the sound was swallowed amidst the roar of the wind. Delta clung to Discord as tightly as she could, keeping ahold of the last thing anchoring her to reality as she percieved it as the two creatures were devoured by the light.

**o.O.o**

Delta blinked herself into consciousness for the second time. This time, however, she felt herself holding onto something. It took her a second to remember it was Discord. She released him immediately, awkwardly taking a step back. Taking that step, though, turned out to be harder than she would've expected. After a second of wobbling, Delta fell over.  
"Wh-what?" Delta frowned, staring up at the night sky above her. The dirt ground beneath her felt more uncomfortable than it should've been. In fact, her whole body felt... _funny_.  
Her head pounded painfully and she winced. She lifted an arm to hold her head in an attempt to soothe the ache. That was when she spotted the brown hoof that was closing in on her head.  
Delta let out muffled squeak and lowered her arm. The hoof pulled away at the same moment. Heart and mind racing, Delta came up with a few theories concerning her situation. One- she was being attacked by a hoofed creature. Two- she had been mistaken in thinking she'd seen a hoof. Three-  
"Delta, why are you a pony?" Discord asked, frowning down at her. "More specifically... a pegasus."  
The _pegasus_ rolled onto her side and attempted to stand, this time on four legs as opposed to two.  
"I don't know..." Delta stared around at herself in alarm. "Why am I a pony, Discord?" All she could see of herself was her coffee-brown fur and a wings and hooves. She twisted and spotted what could only be a pocketwatch as a cutie mark. Her mane looked white from her angle, but from Discord's perspective, she had a light blue mane that looked like it had been hit by a blowdryer and dipped in white paint.  
"Why am I a pony, Discord?" Delta repeated, a little louder.

* * *

_((Well, that proves that some of you could've probably written this chapter without me! Oh well... For a finale, it had a few weird parts. So, I'll see you next time for the sequel! Again, any name-suggestions would be appreciated! So far, I'm going with 'Forcing Fluttercord'. If no one has anything better, look for that within the next few days! Until then, goodbye and good luck with life in general, n' such! You've all been wonderful!))_


End file.
